The Potter Children
by The-Hufflepuff-Cbgkitten
Summary: What if Voldemort never existed, or rose to power? What if Lily and James never died? What if Harry had siblings? What havoc would the Potters' reap on the Hogwarts staff and student body? This is an exploration of there "what if's" and the answers.
1. Platform 9 and Three Quarters

**The Potter Children**

**A/N: Sorry to my Heads' Collide and Love and Teaching Teens Don't Mix readers, the story about the children will occour on a later date, but I've had the idea for this since halfway through Love and Teaching Teens Don't Mix, so I need to do it. I hope you enjoy it anyway, even without Dramione!**

**Chapter 1 - Platform 9 3/4**

Harry Potter had turned 16 that July, making him a 6th year, and he had been given the Perfects badge. He was on Platform 9 3/4 with his parents, James and Lily, his twin sisters Jade and Violet, and younger brother, Howie. Jade and Violet were both 15, 5th years, a year younger than Harry, Howie was 13, so starting his third year. All 4 of the Potter children were in Gryffindor house, naturally, just like their parents. Harry was dating his best friend, Ron Weasley's little sister, Ginny. They'd been dating a year now and that was the longest Harry had ever dated anyone in his short life, and he intended to stick with Ginny for a long, long time. He was a kind boy, hardly ever fought with his siblings, knowing the difficulties between his mother and aunt, and his father's sad status as an only child. He made the most of life, but with all his understanding, he still hated Snape, much like his father had, but because Snape was distinctly horrible to anyone with the name, or associated with the last name, "Potter", probably mostly because of his father's meanness towards Snape at Hogwarts as a teen. He also had a dislike for Slytherins, mostly Draco Malfoy and his gang, though, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini. His eyes fell on Hermione, his other best friend, standing with Ron and Ginny, with a grin he said bye to his parents and ran over to them, walking on to the train.

* * *

><p>Jade and Violet Potter, however, were much different from their older brother, and not just with their blond hair and green eyes, unlike Harry's black hair and green eyes. While they kept peace with Harry, they constantly teamed up on poor Howie. They shared Harry's dislike for Snape though, it was pretty much a Potter thing. But, unlike Harry, they didn't hate all Slytherins, they had even secretly dated a few of them. Though the dislike of Malfoy and his friends, they did share with their brother. The girls had their mother brain's and looked exactly like her, except the blond hair that came from who knows where, no one in the family had the blondness, besides them. Due to this similarity with their mother, Snape was slightly nicer to them than to their brothers, but was still mean to them. The girls shared everything under the blue moon, from clothes to secrets. Each was the first to know of any crush the other girl had, and were partners every class, any chance they got to partner up. They were good friends with Ginny and Luna, being in their year, they had even introduced Luna and Neville, a friend of Harry's. They were the other's best friend, confident, and stylish. They were as close to Hermione as Harry was to her, all three sharing a love of books, learning, and above all the library. Everything the twins did, they did with each other. They were more inseparable than the Weasley twins, Fred and George. They stood on the platform and automatically searched to see what guys had gotten cute over the summer, and any new couples that may have gotten together over the summer, or broken up. Their eyes fell on Draco's group of friends and they blinked, thinking two particular guys in it were quite handsome now and eye catching to both their horror and curiosity. They said a goodbye to their parents and climbed on the train, finding their normal seats with Luna, seeing as Ginny left them to sit with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.<p>

* * *

><p>Howie Potter was more shy than his siblings, and not quite as bright as his sisters, or as good at Quidditch as his brother. He was, although, the favorite of his parents. He didn't hate Snape all that much, due to the Ravenclaw best friend he had, Snape's daughter Sabrina Snape. His family all disapproved of his friendship at first, but his mother had been Sabrina's father's best friend for many a year, and so had been the first to approve of it, all the others soon followed after. Howie had the green eyes all the Potter kids had gotten from their mother, and his hair was brown, also his own mother's, but the messy style was identical to his father's. He liked to sit in trees and stare out of at the lake with Sabrina in his free time, he felt relaxed in nature, something his Seeker brother and book-loving sisters had never understood. Sabrina, though, she understood. Both shared the boredom of being inside, the outdoors both called to them as they sat stuck in the old castle of Hogwarts dusty, dark classrooms. Also, while his sisters were pale, and his brother appearing pale under his messy black hair, Howie was tanned due to spend more time outside in inside. His comfortableness with the outdoors and it's animals led him to Hagrid's hut many a time, he couldn't wait for Magical Creatures class to start this year. He did share his brother's intense hatred of Slytherins, exspecially Malfoy's group. He caught Sabrina's eye and grinned, saying a rushed goodbye to his parents while running to meet her, a grin spreading on his face as he felt a rush of an unknown emotion surge through him at the sight of her, which was something different, he'd never felt it before when he saw her. He pushed it aside of seeing her after the long summer and they went to find seats together on the train.<p> 


	2. The Train

**Chapter 2 - The Train**

Harry reached the train and noticed the badge glittering on Hermione's chest, "Hey, Hermione. You're Perfects with me?", he exclaimed.

Hermione grinned, "Yep, now we better go to the car from Perfects for the meeting, we'll be back later guys!", she stated heading out to the car.

In the Perfects car sat a few other Perfects, and the Head Boy and Girl. It didn't take long for Harry to notice the Slytherin Perfects weren't there yet, "Hey, where's the Slytheirns", he muttered to Hermione, who just shrugged.

* * *

><p>The twins and Luna had just taken their seats when the two Slytherins they had been admiring earlier stopped by their compartment, looking around before opening the door.<p>

Draco drawled, "There's no other seats. Can we sit here with you Potter Twins and Loony Lovegood?"

The three girls have each other looks before chorusing out at the same time, "No."

It was Blasie Zabini's turn to whine, "Why not?"

Violet spoke up, "You two have been rude to us since we _started_ school, first year, why would we do something nice for you now?"

The boys looked at each other and started murmuring to quiet for the three girls to hear before Draco said, "Ok, how about this, we don't say anything rude to you during the journey to Hogwarts."

It was Jade's turn to speak, "All year, or no dice."

The two Slytherins cursed, some of the words quite creative, "Fine, all year.", Draco muttered sullenly. Blaise looked equally as annoyed as he did as they sat down on the bench opposite the three girls.

Suddenly Draco jumped up, "Crap, I forgot the Perfects meeting!", and ran out leaving a now scared looking Blaise alone with the three girls, who all gave a Slytherin worthy smirk at the boy.

* * *

><p>Howie was sitting in his compartment with Sabrina, one sitting on the each bench, and the feeling Howie had brushed off at the platform was dancing in his stomach again as he watched his friend. No other students sat in the compartment with them, both were too shy to have any friends but the other.<p>

"Aren't you excited to see Hagrid and the Hogwarts grounds again, Howie?", Sabrina asked, interrupting Howie's wondering on what the feeling was.

Howie grinned, "Of course I am! I missed it during the summer, I didn't have hardly any time to sit peacefully outside between my father and Harry dragging me to Quitddich games and my mother and sisters dragging me to the library."

Sabrina grinned back, "I know the feeling, my father wants me to spend time in the basement brewing potions with him, and my mother thinks I need to be "normal" and go shopping with her!"

Howie wrinkled his nose, "Potions is the most boring class ever, and shopping is.. boring as well! Who wants to be cooped up in a packed store while the outdoors is so.. free and inviting!"

Sabrina nodded, "Exactly my view on things, my friend. Plus, no guy would look twice at me anyway, besides you, why do I need pretty clothes? Plus they'll get stained by the mud, dirt, and grass outside! What's the point of all that?"

Howie shrugged the fluttering feeling increasing when she said no guy, but him would look twice at her. "I don't know, and what's the point of having pretty clothes anyway at Hogwarts? The clothes are just useless because we wear our school robes most of the time!"

Sabrina nodded again and they went back to sitting in silence, watching the outdoors fly past the window as they headed to Hogwarts, one of the best places in all of Europe, if not the world.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3 - Back to Hogwarts**

Harry sat with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny at Gryffidor Table, Harry and Ginny secretly holding hands under the table, though only Ron was clueless about it, and that was because he was currently stuffing his face with food. The sorting had gone by already, Gryffindor had gained 7 new first years just a few minutes before, Dumbledore had finished his normal odd speech a minute after that. Now everyone at the table was chatting and laughing. Harry hadn't seen his siblings since they had separated to get on the train, but he wasn't worried. Each one could care for themselves and his sisters were a force many at Hogwarts wouldn't dare bother. They were skilled in spells, hexes, and jinks of all kinds, and Howie wasn't too horrible with his wand either, thanks to his Ravenclaw friend, even if the girl _was _Snape's kid, she was clever and good friends with his brother. Plus, no one dared to mess with the Potter's, not just because their skills with a wand, but the reputation of their father's pranking ways carried on to the children. Not that Harry pranked anyone, no, but people still thought that if they got on anyone in the families bad side, they might wake up with pink hair, or a boggert (one of his dad's close friends Remus Lupin has taught him about it 3rd year) in their clothes chest. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione screaming at Ron, as usual, "Why can't you eat like a normal human being Ronald! My god, it's a wonder you're so skinny with the amount you eat, you must eat twice your body weight in one sitting!"

Ron explained through a full mouth, "It's called Quiddich, 'Mione. Works off all the food I eat."

Hermione just scowled at him, her left eye twitching, before turning to Harry, "So, Harry, do you think we'll have to do rounds tonight?"

Harry shook his head, "Nah, the Heads' will do it tonight, then they'll make us do it some other night. They have to make the schedule first."

Hermione nodded and noticed a lot of the new first years had finished eating already, "Do you think we should show them up the the common room soon?"

Just then Dumbledore announced, "Another beginning of the year feast has finished, now first years can follow their 5 year perfects up to their separate common rooms!"

Hermione and Harry grinned at each other stood before she called, "Gryffindor first years, follow me and Harry here!", and started to leave the Great Hall.

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss before running to catch up with Hermione, leading the scared looking first years up to the Common Room and saying the password, "Godric". Harry lead the boys to their room and Hermione lead the girls to theirs, bidding each other goodnight as they went to their own rooms and unpacked. Harry fell asleep soon afterwards, exhausted by the day's work.

* * *

><p>Jade and Violet were discussing the train ride further down the table. Blaise had sat quivering in the corner in fear until Draco had come back, showing them that the Slytherins were cowards at heart, just like suspected. Violet secretly thought Blaise was cute, cowering like that. It showed that he wasn't as tough as he put on, that he was <em>vulnerable<em> and that thought made her smile.

Jade noticed to smile and resolved to bring it up when they got back to the Common Room. On her part, she was thinking about how, how _handsome_ Draco had gotten over the summer. He was still a git, but he was a _handsome_ git. The same silly smile on her sister's face began to creep up on her's, though she wasn't aware of that.

Draco and Blasie, down at the Slytherin Table, were talking about the girls. "The Potter twins got _hot_ over the summer, Blaise.", Draco was muttering.

Blasie nodded in agreement, "And they're kinda scary too, mate. The whole time were gone they were smirking at me in a way no one, but a _Slytherin_ should smirk.", he commented with a shutter.

Draco snickered at the shutter, "Did you notice they way they were checking us out when we stepped into their compartment?"

Blaise smirked and nodded, "That I did my friend. We going to mess with them these year?"

Draco nodded as well, "We are very much going to mess with them. Even if it means big Potter sends us to our graves."

"Or they do it themselves", Blaise piped up.

Both boys smirked simultaneously as they watched as the twins left the Great Hall, a plan beginning in Draco's mind to ensnare them.

* * *

><p>Howie was sitting with Sabrina towards the end of the Ravenclaw table, an agreement they had made their first year. At breakfast they sat at Ravenclaw, lunch at Gryffinor, and they took turns sitting at Ravenclaw or Gryffindor Table for dinner every other day. They were quietly discussing when was a good time to sneak outside and to Hagrid's after dinner.<p>

"I think we'll have to wait for tomorrow to visit our favorite caretaker, Sabrina.", commented Howie.

"Then can we at least sneak outside to sit for a while?", Sabrina asked.

Howie shook his head, "Nah, it's too late, and I'm tired. Do you want to get caught by Flitch for falling asleep outside after curfew?"

Sabrina wrinkled her nose, "My dad would get me out of trouble."

Howie raised an eyebrow, "Would Professor Snape get me out of trouble? No, he would not. We can't sneak out tonight, Sabrina. Tomorrow, I promise."

Sabrina huffed, "Fine. But, I'm holding you to that promise Howie Remus Potter.", with that she left to walk up to Ravenclaw Tower.

Howie rolled his eyes and followed her out of the Great Hall and headed to Gryffindor Tower, set on getting some sleep and figuring out what was making his heart beat triple time whenever Sabrina smiled, or even said his name.


	4. Breakfast Time

**Chapter 4 - Breakfast time**

Harry sat next to Ron and Ginny at breakfast the next morning, Hermione sitting across from them, looking disgusted as Ron shoved as much food as humanly possible into his mouth at once. Harry and Ginny were again holding hands under the table. All awaited their schedules with a mix of excitement and apprehension. Well, except for Hermione, who was simply excited about anything school related. When they were handed out, they all compared schedules. The trio of Ron, Harry, and Hermione had all classes together, as per normal. Ginny, being a year younger, sadly didn't have any classes with her best friend, boyfriend, or brother. Harry gave her a squeeze and a kiss when Ron wasn't looking their way before declaring, "We should probably get to class guys", and standing.

Hermione nodded as she stood up, rolling her eyes at the disappointment on Ron's face as he too stood, probably sad he couldn't stuff anymore food into his face.

* * *

><p>The twins walked into Great Hall, both wearing their Gryffindor robes and wearing their hair in an identical style of a french braid and identical makeup on their faces. The two, like the Weasely twins, were amused whenever someone mixed them up, so strove to look the same as often as they could to cause confusion between friends, teachers, even, on rare occasions, their family.<p>

As they sat at the Gryffindor table, they started using a secret code the two had come up with many years before to make sure only they knew who they were talking about, as they had both confessed to the other the night before their attraction to the Slytherin boys, before sleep had overcome them, and now they wished to discuss it, "Oh my Merlin, look over there, isn't he cute?", said Jade, which in reality meant, "Draco looks cute today."

Violet rolled her eyes and replied, "Him? No, I think his _friend_ over next to him is the cute one.", meaning, "Draco? No, Blaise is the cute one."

The twins bickered over it for a few minutes over which one was cuter, before calling a truce of disagreement. The two didn't notice the two Slytherins they were talking about at Slytherin table sizing them up.

"Draco, you think we can _actually_ pull this off and toy with them? I mean they're smarter than the average girls we toy with, _and _they're Gryffindors no less. They'll be suspicious if we suddenly start talking, let alone flirting with them!", Blasie asked for the hundredth, looking over at Violet.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Blaise, this is why _I'm _the brains of this friendship. We'll start small, throwing away our pride to ask them for homework help, _then_ move up to friendship, and _only then_, when we got their trust, get to the flirting. It's the only way this will work, got it?", he stated, giving Jade a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, noticing her laughing with her twin.

Blaise nodded, his smirk appearing on his face, "Let's do this. When shall we start?"

Draco looked back at Blasie and mirrored the boy's smirk, declaring in a tone of finality, "Tonight.", as he watched the two girls leave the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Howie again sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table, next to Sabrina. He'd thought and rethought over the weird feeling in his gut when he looked or thought of Sabrina, trying to figure it out until sleep had overtaken him the night before to no avail. He just couldn't understand what the feeling was and WHY he felt it, he'd ask his brother about it later. Surely his big brother would know, Harry always had an answer to any question Howie had.<p>

Howie was snapped out of his thoughts by the girl he was thinking about poking his shoulder, "Earth to Howie, are you in there?", Sabrina asked, amusement clear in her voice.

Shaking his head, Howie grinned at his best friend, "Sorry, took me awhile to fall asleep last night. Got lost in a sleepy daze there. You were saying something?"

Sabrina grinned, clearly amused still, and repeated herself, "I said, you promised we'd go to Hagrid's today. When are we going?"

Howie frowned as he thought, he wasn't going to skip any classes, or lunch, so he figured dinner time was the best plan, or soon after and voiced this aloud, "Probably around dinner time."

Sabrina nodded and looked at the schedule as she received it, peeking over Howie's shoulder at his own and scowling with a sigh, "We only have Potions and Charms together, and Care of Magical Creatures every other day.", she whined, a pout on her lips as she gazed a Howie.

Howie felt his breath catch and his heart beat faster than ever at that pout. He didn't know why, but the feeling was exhilarating... as well as terrifying. He didn't know what was happening to him, he might have to find Harry before lunch if this kept up. To cover his scattered thoughts he sighed at well, "Classes is going to be horrible with out you 'Brina.", he stated, using his nickname for her with a slight smile.

Sabrina nodded as if in agreement before standing, "Time for class. At least it's one of the classes we have together", she said with a smile. As she exited the Great Hall, Howie nodding as he followed after her, his mind set on finding his brother sometime soon.


	5. Classes Begin

**A/N: This chapter will just be from the point of view the twins and Howie, most chapters from now on will be that way.**

**Chapter 5 - Classes Begin**

Jade and Violet reached their first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. They were surprised to see that the rest of the class was 6th years, they saw Draco and Blasie, but more importantly they saw their brother and his friends and they saw one of their father's best friends, and their neighbor, Remus Lupin, who was also the DADA teacher (**A/N He was my favorite DADA teacher in the series and the best one they had, so that's why he's here. Plus, he's just awesome.)** and walked up to him.

"Uncle Remus?", Jade asked, "Why are we in a 6th year DADA?", Violet nodded in agreement, both wondering the same thing.

Remus winked at them, "I'm Professor Lupin here, my lovely god-daughters, remember?", turning more serious he said, "I think you two are much more advanced than others of your year at DADA and thought that you'd do better in a higher year class. The Headmaster, of course, agreed and so here you are. Of course you'll still have to take your OWLs for this at the end of the year, like the rest in 5th year. You can sit next to Harry over there. There's a few seats left near him."

They nodded and found two seats next to Hermione, who sat to the left of Harry. Hermione sent them a confused look and Violet mouthed, "Uncle Remus", to her, hoping she understood. Hermione gave them a quick nod and turned to the front as class began.

On the Slytherin side of the room, Draco and Blaise were having a whispered conversation, "This just got a lot easier", Draco said with a smirk.

Blaise nodded, but looked confused, "Yeah, but why are they here? This is a 6th year class, they're 5th years."

Draco rolled his eyes, "They're incredibly smart, that's why you idiot. Plus, they're Lupin's favorites. He's their godfather, like Snape is mine.", he stated, not realizing he sounded like he'd had his eye on the twins for a while.

It didn't escape Blaise, however, "How come you know so much about them, Draco?", he asked.

Draco flushed slightly, he'd had his eye on Jade before this year, but he wasn't going to let his friend know that. He was using this "plan" as an excuse to get closer to the girl, "It's called observation, idiot. All important to the plan, you know.", he stated like it was obvious.

Blaise didn't believe his friend, but decide to drop it for now, "Fine, we ask them for help after dinner on the DADA homework?"

Draco nodded, a smirk appearing on his face, "As good a plan as any."

* * *

><p>Howie walked into Charms with Sabrina, sitting next to her as he forced his heart to beat at a more normal pace. What was wrong with him, really? He kept getting these feelings about his best friend, and he didn't know what they were! All he knew was that they were most definitely not friendship. Charms passed by rather quickly and with a smile goodbye to Sabrina he took off towards his next class, which just so happened to be Defence Against the Dark Arts, and saw Harry leaving as he reached the class, "Harry! Can I ask you something?", he called to his brother, who nodded and turned to probably to tell Hermione and Ron he'd be right back.<p>

Harry walked over to Howie, "What's up, little brother? What do you need?"

Howie looked around quickly, making sure Sabrina wasn't around before saying quickly, "I keep having this... weird feeling when I around Sabrina and I don't know what it is and it's confusing me!"

Harry looked at his brother, having a good feeling what this feeling was and smiled before asking, "What does it feel like, Howie?"

Howie thought, searching for the right words before saying, "It's confusing. It's like.. a twist in my stomach when she smiles, or my heart going really, really fast when she says my name. It's _**so**_ confusing.", he said, repeating himself.

A knowing glint appeared in Harry's eyes as Howie spoke, "You like Sabrina.", Harry stated painly, "And I mean, _like_, as in Ginny and me type like."

Howie's eyes widened, "But.. how can I like her? She's my best friend.. And what if she finds out and she doesn't like me back and she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?"

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind, if she did find out. Now I need to get to class, as do you. If you need to talk to me more about you and Sabrina, you know where I am.", he said and walked away.

Howie stood there in the hall for a second more, still confused, before entering the DADA class, smiling at Remus before sitting in the front row of the class, already feeling lost without his Ravenclaw best friend by his that what it felt like when you weren't near someone you like? He didn't know, but he was going to try his hardest to figure out if Sabrina would, or could, like him back.


	6. Hagrid and Helping Slytherins

**Chapter 6 - Visiting Hagrid and Helping Slytherins with Homework**

Jade and Violet were eating dinner quietly, talking about how they were going to balance schoolwork with their social lives in the OWL year when two shadows fell over them, shocking them out of their conversation. Looking up to the faces of two smirking Slytherins behind them, Jade asked, "What do you want Malfoy and Zabini?", in a cool, defensive voice.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Touchy, are we? Well, this is taking a blow to our pride, asking a couple of Gryffindors a year lower than us for this..", he winced.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Always the drama queen. What he means is, we, um. We need help with the DADA homework."

Violet raised a brow, "Let me get this straight. You, two Slytheirns boys, a Malfoy and Zabini, are asking us, the Potter twins, Gryffindors, for homework help?"

Malfoy sighed dramatically, "That's the main idea, yes."

Jade asked, "And you'll keep the promise of civility you made on the train?"

"Yes.", chorused the two boys, defeated expressions on their faces.

Jade and Violet exchanged a long look before Violet piped up, "Oh, alright. We'll help you this _one _time."

Draco smiled gratefully, catching the two girls off guard, "Thanks!", and walked off Blaise trailing behind him. Once they were out of earshot he muttered, "They fell for it, hook, line, sinker."

Blaise smirked, "That they did. This is going to be a piece of cake."

* * *

><p>Howie and Sabrina were walking down to Hagrid's. A silence surrounded them as he thought through what Harry had said, and she noticing him thinking about something, so leaving him be. For the moment, at least.<p>

They we about halfway to Hagrid's house before Sabrina blurted out, not being able to stand the silence another minute, "You're quiet today."

Howie, blinked, shocked out of his thoughts, "Oh, yeah, erm, I've just had a lot on my mind today, you know, trying to remember stuff. First day of school and all, can't remember some spells they wish us to do."

Sabrina nodded, not really believing him though, "Oh, ok. You know if you need help I'll help you."

Howie smiled and nodded, "Yeah I know." They walked on in silence for a little longer before Howie asked, "Hey 'Brina? Can I ask you something, though it's kinda personal?"

Sabrina paused for a second, then nodded, "Yeah, ask away."

Howie hadn't really thought it through what he wanted to ask and stuttered, "Erm, wha - what do you think about, erm, love? Like my brother and Ginny, gross me out sometimes being so.. gooey. What do you think?", inside he was screaming at himself, he sounded like an idiot.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, wondering why Howie was asking about love, it wasn't his type of thing to talk about. Boys didn't talk about feelings often, certainly not love, even when the boy as Howie. She said slowly, "Well, I think some people are over the top when in love, like Harry and Ginny, but I think other people aren't like that when they're in love. Every girl's wish is to find that guy who's sweet, and caring, but not clingy.", she flushed bright red, disbelieving she was talking about this stuff with a guy, best friend or no.

"Oh, ok then. Just wondering.", Howie responded, wheels running in his head as they reached Hagrid's hut.

They both grinned and rushed for the door, "HAGRID!", they exclaimed as their favorite half-giant opened the door.

" 'Ello 'Owie, 'ello Sabrina.", Hagrid said, a smile on his face, " 'Ow come yer not at dinner with the rest of the students?"

Howie and Sabrina rolled their eyes, "We wanted to see our favorite adult at Hogwarts, of course!", Sabrina exclaimed. Howie nodded excitedly in agreement.

The half-giant blushed, "Yer too kind, you two."

They shook their heads, "No!", Howie protested, "You're the only one who understands our love for nature and the creatures that live in it! You are our favorite teacher, even if we haven't had your class yet.", his voice was certain and no lies came from it.

Hagrid grinned as Sabrina nodded in agreement, "Well we all know who don't agree with yer opinion of me.", he said, thinking of Buckbeak who was only saved from death from arguments on the Potter family's parts, as well as the Weasley's.

Howie scowled as Sabrina winced at the memory, they hadn't been at Hogwarts yet, but Howie heard it from Harry, the twins, and his parents and Sabrina from her father. "Well, everyone knows Malfoy's a wuss-bag, Hagrid. No one but Slytherin's believe his act.", Howie said, still scowling.

Sabrina nodded, "And Dad only put up with it so not to get in trouble with Malfoy's dad."

Howie turned to Sabrina, eyes raised, "Really? I always thought your dad _loved_ Malfoy, Harry says he always takes Malfoy's side in everything."

Sabrina shrugged, "That's because the fights between our families. You know how horrible your father was to mine. And Dad was hurt so badly when your mum stopped talking to him and started dating you father."

Howie rolled his eyes, "And _you_ know that horrible name your father called my mum, and that's the reason she won't talk to him."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as well, "Oh well, Howie the past is the past. It was before we were even born! Now let's stop arguing and do what we came down here to do.", she said, a grin forming on her face as she turned to Hagrid.

Howie nodded and turned to Hagrid as well, "Can you show us the animals you showed your classes today? Please? So we know what we'll be doing tomorrow?"

Hagrid nodded, "Of course I will, yer two. Come along.", he said as he walked toward the cages that held the animals he had shown the 3rd year Hufflepuff and Slytherins earlier that day, the ones they would see tomorrow.

The two friends followed him quietly, Howie's hand accidentally brushing across Sabrina's as they neared the cages, "Erm, uh, sor-sorry Sabrina.", he stuttered nervously, his feelings for her probably broadcasting loud and clear.

However, she seemed not to see them, "Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong.", she stated, an gleam in her eyes that Howie didn't notice.

Howie flushed, "Er, ok..", he muttered, turning his gaze to his feet in embarrassment.

As his gaze was on his feet, he didn't notice the small smile that crept on Sabrina's face, as well as the look in her eye, as she looked at him. The smile and look combined showing to the oblivious Howie something important that he missed while his stared at his feet with his cheeks as red as the Weasley's hair.


	7. Homework Help

**A/N: This chapter is just going to have Jade and Violet in it for the point of view.**

**Chapter 7 - Homework Help**

Jade and Violet found a table towards the back of the library, discussing the oddness of the Slytherins behavior to them, waiting for them to arrive.

"I don't like it, Violet.", said Jade, "I think they're planning something. Cute or not, they're the Slytherin players, and I fear we are their current target."

Violet nodded in agreement, "I think so too, Sis. We know their reputation. I think we should go along with it, waiting to expose them for what they are when they're confident they go us bagged."

Jade gave a Slytherin worthy smirk and a nod as the two boys arrived. "Hello Potter girls.", said Draco smoothly, giving Jade a heart-melting grin. The two boys had agreed which girls they were going to go after during breakfast that morning.

Jade gave a small eye roll, causing Violet to stifle the giggles the eye roll caused, "Hello Malfoy. Hello Zabini.", Jade said, a bored look appearing on her face.

Blaise gave a slightly nod to the girls and a smile which flashed his white teeth in comparison to his dark Italian skin, while Violet mimicked her sister's greeting.

The twins pulled out their essays and stared at the boys, who, scowling, took out some blank parchment, causing the girls to exchange a look before Violet said, "You haven't even started?", glaring at the boys, her eyes lingering on Blaise a second longer than Draco.

Blasie scowled, "We said we needed help didn't we?"

Jade raised an eyebrow, "That you did. We didn't figure you needed so _much_ help though. I mean, I'm sure you learned the spell last year. We weren't even in 5th year DADA and we finished this essay easy."

Draco scowled, "Well, we aren't as smart as you, _Your Highnesses_."

The twins exchanged a loaded look, causing the two Slytherins to squirm nervously. Violet stated, "Be nice to us or we'll let you get a 0 on the _first_ assignment."

Jade picked up where her sister left off, "And we're sure your family would be _pissed_ if that happened. Are we right?", the two boys gave a sheepish nod, "Good, now lets start this again. I will go get the books that helped us, while Violet will help you start an introduction long enough to cover at least 4 inches of the foot and a half essay.", with that she disappeared into the long rows of bookshelves while Violet began to tell them how to start their essays.

When Jade returned with a huge stack of books the 4 worked quietly on their essays. Jade and Violet revising, the Slytherins starting their essays. Within a hour they had finished and they all started to put their stuff in their bags, the twins keeping their wands in hand just in case the boys started something.

Draco made a slightly pained face as he said, "Well, thanks for that help.", extending his hand.

Blaise nodded, not wincing at all as he offered his hand towards the girls to shake, "Yes, thank you."

Jade accepted Draco's hand with a slight wrinkle of her nose, which left Violet took Blaise's with a more neutral face. Both Slytherin boys lifted the hands they were holding to their lips on accord and kissed them, dropping the hands as they turned and walked away in an instant.

Both girls blinked and looked down at their hands and then at each other, their green eyes showing identical looks of shock and confusion before looking silently after the boys disappearing back. Jade finally broke the silence by a muttered, "What the bloody hell was that?", with a look at Violet who shrugged, the dazed expression still in her eye.

The boys only looked back once they reached the hall. Seeing the identical looks of shock on their girls' slightly pink faces, they looked at each other and smirked.

"This is going to be _so_ easy", Draco said.

Blaise nodded and the two boys turned their backs to the library, triumph written on their faces and reflecting in their smirks.


	8. Confusion and Balls

**Chapter 8 - Confusion and Balls**

A few weeks later, Halloween was coming and Jade and Violet helped the Slytherin's several more times with their homework, each ending similar to the first time, with the boys kissing their hands and walking away, but the girls had managed to let their faces show boredom as it happened, flustering the boys as well as confusing them. The boys discussed everyday new ways to catch the girls, to get them to play into their hands, but as the girls knew what they were doing, and though they said they would play along, their pride forced them to not appear to be caught so easily. The boys tried everything, complements, presents, secret love letters, nothing seemed to affect the girls.

Then, a week before Halloween the perfect plan came to them as Dumbledore stood to give the students a speech at dinner, "Halloween is a week away, and we have a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend... we have decided to hold a Halloween Ball this year, 3rd years and up being able to attend. We hope you have fun! Now we'll let you get back to you dinner.", and with that he sat. Draco and Blaise exchanged a look, a smirk forming on the two Slytherin's faces.

Blaise asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Draco gave a nod, "Time to move up to flirting. We'll ask them when they help us with the DADA homework tonight.", he stated, his smirk never leaving his face.

Blaise gave a nod, "That is _exactly_ what I was thinking. Let the games begin, my friend."

**An hour later:**

Jade and Violet sat in their normal spots, waiting for the boys to come, gossiping. "Who do you think will all ask us to the Ball?", asked Violet.

Jade laughed, "Probably all the boys in our year, besides the Slytherins, maybe a few of them, and a few 6th and 4th years will ask us."

Violet was giggling and nodding in agreement as Draco and Blaise showed up, who raised their eyebrows in question. "What's the giggling for?", Blaise asked.

The girls exchanged looks before Violet admitted, slightly embarrassed at being caught, "We were guessing how many guys are going to ask us to the Ball."

Blaise and Draco looked at each other and exchanged a small smirk before Draco asked, "Oh, and how many do you think will ask you?"

Jade gave a Slytherin-worthy smirk and answered, "All the guys from our year, besides maybe a few from your house, and about half of the ones in the year below and above ours."

Draco blinked at this confidence, but tried not to let them notice his shock at this, "Oh really? You think _all_ of those people are going to ask you?"

Jade and Violet chirped up at the same time, the smirks clear as day on their face, "Yup!"

Both Slytherins' eyebrows popped up into their hairline at that, before sending each other another look. Draco spoke next, "Well, then we'd better beat those guys, shouldn't we Blaise?"

Blaise nodded with a smirk, "We should.", then he asked Violet, "Would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me, Violet Lily Potter?"

Then Draco asked, "And will you go to the Halloween Ball with me, Jade Molly Potter?"

Both girls blinked in shock, sending each other disbelieving looks. Jade gained a hold on herself first, saying calmly, "I would like that, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Soon after Violet regained herself and answered in an identical tone, "And I would enjoy going to the Ball with you, Blaise Alexander Zabini."

The boys took the girls hands, kissed them and went to turn away before Jade called out, "Didn't you need help with the DADA homework?", a slight smirk appearing on her and Violet's faces as the boys reddened and turned back, sitting down at the table. The smirking Gryffindors exchanged a look before sitting down across from the boys and began to tell them what to do for the essay.

* * *

><p>Howie and Sabrina were sitting at Gryffindor table that night for dinner when they heard the announcement. Howie thought, 'Yes, this is my chance!', before turning to Sabrina, "Hey, 'Brina?"<p>

Sabrina, tilted her head as she looked at him, a small smile the youngest Potter didn't see forming on her face, "What Howie?"

Howie turned red and began to stutter, "Would you.. l-like to g-go t-to the B-Ball with me? Only as fr-friends, of course."

The smile that Howie didn't notice fell as he said 'just as friends', but says, "Sure, just as friends, of course.", her voice slightly dull, but again he didn't notice.

Howie grinned and nodded, "Great.", he said, sounding like a happy idiot and Sabrina had to laugh internally at him. She knew that he liked her, he was about as subtle as a Blast-Ended-Screwt about it, and she liked him back, but she wanted him to make the first move.

Finally Sabrina said, "Howie, why don't we go visit Hagrid? Maybe we can get it out of him what he's going to show us tomorrow. Maybe he'll let us ride Buckbeak!"

Howie's grin widened as he nodded, "Yeah, that'd be awesome! I'll race you there, 'Brina!", he said as he stood up running for the door of the Great Hall with the grin still sitting on his face.

Sabrina giggled quietly at the Gryffindor boy's silly childishness. but raced after him, joy settling in her heart with the knowledge that her best friend was getting closer to making the move she so wanted him to make.


	9. Hogsmeade Weekend

**A/N: This chapter, the twin's part at least, is inspired by my own weekend visit with my friends because we're going to Junior Prom next month, and decided to go dress shopping together, just like the girls are going to do in this chapter! Read on, please!**

**Chapter 9 - Hogsmeade Weekend**

Violet and Jade had gotten up to go Hogsmeade early the next saturday, they were going to meet Luna, Ginny and Hermione downstairs and go pick out dresses for the Ball. Ron had finally gathered the courage Gryffindors were famous for and told Hermione his feelings, the ones everyone else had known about for forever, and asked her to the Ball and the excited and blissfully happy bushy-haired brunette had agreed enthusiastically. Luna was going with Neville, who she had been dating since their second year, Neville's third, thanks to the twins' introduction between the two social outcasts.

It was about 9 o'clock when the twins got downstairs, perfectly dressed, combed, and made-up, and greeted Hermione and Luna, who were already waiting. It was another 20 minutes before Ginny came down, her fiery hair as tame as the twins', and they headed down to the carriages and onwards to Hogsmeade.

A few minutes later the five friends were roaming the streets, heading into every formal robe store in the small wizarding town. By the end of the day each had found dresses that suited them perfectly. Luna had bought a yellow dress that came down to mid-calf with frills at the bottom, fitting with her sunny personality and carefree nature, Hermione got a cream dress about the same length as Luna's, the color of parchment, Ginny got a orange dress then fell just below her knees, which matched her fiery temper, one might think the orange would clash horribly with her red hair, but it looking stunning on her. The twins got matching dresses, A blue dress with silver designs on it for Jade, and a silver dress with the same designs in blue for Violet that both fell just above their knees, the silver for their Slytherin dates secondary house color and blue for a neutral color. Then they went to other stores to get the shoes and jewelry they needed to accent their dresses. Luna got flats the same yellow as her dress, Hermione a black pair of flats, Ginny got 3 inch red heels, and the twins again got matching shoes, Jade got silver 2 inch heels to match the designs on her dress, and Violet the same heels in blue. Then it was time for jewelry, Luna got a nice simple yellow beaded necklace and bracelet, Hermione a necklace of faux white pearls. Ginny got a gold necklace with a gold butterfly attached to it as well as a gold pinky ring. The twins got blue and silver beaded earrings, each to match their shoes, and the same silver necklace with a blue gem for a silver cat's eyes.

When they left Hogsmeade late that day, it was with arms filled with their day's prizes and glee and joy radiating from their group. Each one of them was happy with their treasures and more ready than ever for the Halloween Ball. They all hoped that their dates would be just as satisfied with their findings as they were, and the twins just wanted to make the player Slytherins regret they were only playing with them.

* * *

><p>Howie and Sabrina decided to do something they didn't usually like to do that Saturday, go shopping. Since they had decided to go to the ball together, even if only as friends, they realized they needed to get the proper clothing to go to the event. So they had decided to go to Hogsmeade, pick out a dress for Sabrina and dress robes for Howie. After, they had decided the night before at dinner, they would grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and then go back and spend the rest of the day with Hagrid.<p>

They went to the first decent looking dress robe shop and quickly got Sabrina a spring green dress with darker green flats and a gold necklace and earrings with leaves on them, and Howie a classic black and white tux-style dress robes and nice black shoes and with their purchases went to the Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers and sat at a table in the back.

Howie was nervous, he has wanted to ask Sabrina to go as a couple, not as friends, but has chickened out last second, and had asked her as a friend. When she had shown him the dress she had picked out his mouth had gone dry unexpectedly, he was still getting used to the feeling of being in love with his best friend, and stumbled and stuttered to agree with her that the dress looked good. The thought of green being a Slytherin color never occurred to the boy, he was just reminded of the color of the first spring grass and leaves, and green, the color of nature. The leaf jewelry was just to further accent the two's love of nature.

They sipped at their butterbeers, marveling at the taste. They had never had the drink before, since they were only 3rd years, and this was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Howie's free hand clenched and unclenched nervously. Finally, he said, "These butterbeers are really good.", then he cursed himself internally, he sounded so stupid.

Sabrina, though, smiled and nodded before responding, "They are, we might have to come down more often to get these."

He nodded in agreement before asking, "Hey, want to go to Honeydukes before going back to see Hagrid? Maybe we can pick him up something, I'm sure he likes Chocolate Frogs as much as anyone else."

She nodded again, "Yeah, I want to grab some sugar quills anyway. I'm running low on the ones my dad bought me."

Howie winced at the mention of her father, he had gotten the Potter family dislike of the cruel Potions Master, "That reminds me, we have double potions Monday and the essay is due, I need some help with it.. After we visit Hagrid tomorrow after lunch can you help me with that, in the library, please 'Brina?"

"Of course, Howie.", said Sabrina, "Just make sure it looks like all your own work. You know my dad always thinks you copy from me."

Howie just snorted in response. He knew that this was a major understatement, Snape hated anyone with the Potter name and him more than his siblings, because he was best friends with his daughter, something the man could never learn to accept. So he attacked him at any opportunity, saying any of his potions that _didn't_ blow up were a result of his daughter's help, or any essay above a A had been cheated of his daughter. The fact that his daughter wasn't even the best in potions never seemed to occur to the greasy-haired git.

Once they finished their butterbeers they quickly paid and left to Honeydukes, each picking up a handful of Sugar Quills and Howie grabbing a box of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans and another handful of Chocolate Frogs. They again paid and started the long walk back to Hogwarts, just enjoying the quiet and peace of the nature lining the dirt roads that headed back towards the castle.

They walked, filled with peace of the sounds of the birds chirping as they headed south for the winter, the songs of the crickets hiding in the grass, and the buzzing of insects around their heads. It was peaceful, and out in nature was the only place the two could find peace, unless they were together.

It took them a half hour of walking to get back to Hogwarts and Hagrid's hut. They asked again the see the creatures he had for the classes and he eagerly showed them, glad for someone who cared about the magical creatures as much as he, no matter how dangerous others viewed them.

While being shown the animals the two third years talked. Howie, gathering his Gryffindor courage, asked, "Remember when I said I wanted to go the ball as.. as friends?"

Sabrina nodded, excitement starting to glimmer in her eyes, which were blue like her mother's, not the dull black of her father's, though she did get his black hair, "Yeah, I remember, why?"

Howie felt this his heart was in his throat, lodging the words he wanted to ask in there with every loud, nervous beat, "I, uh, I didn't want to ask as a friend.. I, I..", he trailed off, the words refusing to leave his dry throat.

Sabrina, sensing he was so close to the first step she so wanted him to take, urged him on, "Yes? You what?"

Howie swallowed once, twice, before blurting out, "I wanted to ask you to go as a couple.", as soon as the words left his mouth, he turned a bright red of embarrassment, before going pale with fear and nerves.

Sabrina's smile was enough to daze Howie out of his fear and embarrassment, "I would love to go as a couple instead of friends, you should have asked me like that the first time."

Howie gave a small smile, still having some minor nerves, "So much for Gryffindor bravery, huh?", he joked weakly, the slightly shaking in his voice ruining the intended joke.

Sabrina grinned, "No, it's bravery that you ended up saying it at all, even if you didn't the first time."

Howie nodded thoughtfully, he'd never thought of it that way before. "I suppose you're right", he admitted with a grin.

Sabrina gave a smirk that reflected how much time she spent with her Slytherin father, only they perfected the smirk so well, "I'm a Ravenclaw, remember? I'm _always _right."

Howie just shook his head at his best friend in amusement, before turning his attention back to the creature Hagrid was showing them, and so didn't notice the girl's secretive smile, one the showed that she had plans in mind that he had no idea about. Ones that might make him fall even more hopelessly head over heads for his best friend that he already was.


	10. The Morning Before the Ball

**Chapter 10 - The Morning Before the Ball**

The morning of the ball and all five girls were crowded into the Perfects' Bathroom, since Hermione had the password and it was much bigger than any of their rooms. Scattered everywhere was make-up, nail polish, and other various things the girls needed to get the maximum 'wow' effect by their dates for the ball. Especially Violet and Jade, who were running around in a panic more than the other 3 to look absolutely perfect. Earlier in the week, the twins had told the other girls what they suspected and the other girls had agreed with them that the boys were most likely playing with them and even peaceful Luna agreed that they needed to look stunning in order to make the boys regret the very _thought_ of messing with the two sisters.

So most of the girls' energy was focused on the twins and making them looking better than ever before to help this plan. Make-up or polish and other odd and ends were in each of the girls' hands and they were all running around to fix themselves or the twins up, the dresses were all hanging nicely on little hooks on the right wall, their shoes under them, and by midday they were finally finished with make-up and went to move onto hair, which thankfully took a lot less time, though the girls had to all fight with Hermione's bushy hair for the better part of an hour to get it to tame into the nice ringlet curls it now hung in. Then it was time to get dressed and put the finishing touches on themselves and finally, an hour before the dance was scheduled to begin, they were ready.

The girls walked out of the bathroom and quickly, under disillusion charms that Hermione had cast on them, hurried back to their common rooms, Ginny, the twins, and Hermione to Gryffindor, and Luna to Ravenclaw. The Gryffindors' got back to their common room 8 minutes later and hid in Ginny and the twins' room when the charm wore off and waited till it was 10 minutes before the dance, the times they had agreed to meet their dates, and walked out of the room and out the portrait hole where the boys waited.

They were greeted with a sight they should have expected, Ron, Harry, Draco, and Blaise all with their wands out and pointed at each other, Harry and Draco's pointed at each other, and Ron's and Blasie's pointed at each other.

Jade and Violet's eyes narrowed simultaneously and stepped forward, towards the angry men. Jade started, "Harry James Potter -"

Then Violet spoke, "And Ronald Billius Weasley-"

"Just what-", continued Jade

"Do you think-", said her twin.

"You're doing", they finished together, giving their brother and the redhead searing glares.

Ron stuttered for answers while Harry said heatedly, "I don't like it that you two are going out with _Slytherins_, let alone these ones. I think they're messing with you."

The twins smirked while the two Slytherins glances to each other went unnoticed, "One, big brother, we've gone out with Slytherins before. Two, we're smarter than you seem to think we are. And finally, three, we can take care of ourselves, _we_ taught Ginny how to do her oh so effective Bat-Boogey Hex, and ours? They're _much_ stronger."

One by one Harry's reasons for the fight for knocked down, but he wasn't about to give up, "I still think you're making a mistake", he said in what the girls liked to call, his "protective big brother" voice.

"We are going to to say this _one_ last time.", said Jade.

"We can take care of ourselves.", finished Violet.

With that they strode off down the hall, not waiting for their dates to catch up, and the Slytherins ran after them, leaving Harry and Ron alone, where Hermione and Ginny informed their dates about the suspicions of the girls and their plan.

* * *

><p>Howie and Sabrina, however, decided to get ready an hour or two before the Ball, as they weren't going to do much to get ready. They also got ready in their separate common rooms, It took Sabrina one hour to finish her hair and makeup, done up in subtle earthy tones and her hair in a simplistic french braid she has shyly asked one of her dorm mates to do for her, who had easily complied. Her hair took all of ten minutes, her makeup another ten, getting dressed too only about 5 minutes, and it only took that long because she had to be careful of the makeup and hair. The rest of the time till howie arrived she spent doodling, mind in another world until she looked down and realized she doodled Howie in a cartoon-ish sort of way, as well as herself and a giant heart surrounding them, some trees in the background. She flushed at the doodle and quickly stuffed it in her desk drawer, placing a locking charm on it, strong enough to keep the other clever Ravenclaws out.<p>

Howie had, however, enlisted Harry into helping him tame the messy hair they shared with their dad, which nearly took 20 minutes, and then put on his dress robes, which only took 2 minutes. He had sat to wait for about a total of 5 minutes, before deciding he couldn't wait any longer and decided to walk as slowly as he could towards Ravenclaw tower on the other side of the castle. When he got there, about 20 minutes later, he was amused to see his older brother's friend, Neville, already standing there. "You going with Luna?", Howie asked as he drew closer to the clumsy boy, he was usually shy around others, but he was quite friendly with the boy whose family had thought him a squib for much of his life. He understood his love for nature, unlike the others, because of his own interest in Herbology.

Neville smiled at Howie and nodded, "Going with Sabrina?", he asked.

Howie grinned, "You know it, Harry helped me realize that I like her. I think she likes me back."

Neville's own smile widened, "That's great, Howie. It's about time. Gryffidor has had a bet, you know, on how long it would take you two to realize you had feelings for each other.", he boy tilted his head as if thinking, "I think Hermione won that, actually."

Howie blinked at this realization as was about to ask something about this bet, and how goody-goody _Hermione_ who pestered his brother about everything got into this bet before Luna and Sabrina walked out together and all breath he was about to use to comment was gone at the sight of the girl. Sabrina looked amazing in her green dress, the color suited her black hair that was done up so simply but beautifully and fair skin, and the gold necklace and earrings glinting prettily.

Neville beside him seemed to be in a similar state of being breathless and awe struck at the site of his own date, but recover his cool first, complimenting his girlfriend and sweeping her off to the ball.

He left Howie standing there, his jaw all but hitting the floor and his green eyes wide with shock of the beauty that had replaced his best friend, how had he never noticed before? He must have been blind.

Sabrina giggled at her best friend's state before asking playfully, "You going to stand there all day or are we going to go downstairs and dance?"

This seemed to snap him out of his trance and he stuttered,"So- sorry, I was distracted by your beauty. You really look great.", he grinned at her blush and held his arm out to her, "Shall we go now?"

She smiled in return and nodded, looping her arm through his and the two walked down to the ball together.


	11. The Ball

**Chapter 11 - The Ball**

It only took a minute after the twins and Slytherins left the ball for the Slytherins to snap out of their shock of what had just happened and complement the girls calm, though in reality they nearly went into shock again at their beauty.

The girls gave each other a small, knowing smirk so quick that the two Slytherin boys weren't sure if it happened, before cooly thanking the boys.

When they reached the Great Hall, the boys offered their arms to the girls, allowing them to hook their arms through theirs and pushed open the door.

Automatically it seemed the room went silent, all eyes turned to the Gryffindor girls on the arms of the player Slytherin boys. The twins straightened automatically and held their heads high as the boys lead them into the Hall and grabbed them a table, where they sat. It took Harry and Ginny arriving with Hermione and Ron to snap the crowd out of their shock and begin to dance again, the music, which has frozen like the people in the hall, started up again.

The boys smiled at their dates and Draco tilted his head towards the dance floor, his gaze on Jade. She smiled and nodded and took the hand her offered as they went and spun around the floor, leaving Blaise and Violet at the table, which was fine by the two left behind. Violet had never really liked dancing much anyway, and Blaise was still recovering from the shock of his date's beauty in her dress and was wondering for the first time if playing the girls wasn't such a great plan. He was concerned that by playing with her heart, he was messing up his own, which was an entirely new concept to the Slytherin. He'd always had had a heart of ice, always taking what he wanted from girls and them throwing them to the side. Now he was scared he was starting to fall for his "target", this new idea more frightening to him than a herd rampaging hippogriffs.

Draco, on the other hand, had long fallen for the girl in his arms. It was partly why he suggested the plan in the first place. To have an excuse to get closer to the lovely Jade that he had settled for admiring from afar. Blaise had never suspected a thing, and Draco had never intended to hurt Jade in front of the whole Great Hall, he knew that Violet had a very similar charm to her sister and she would capture Blaise's heart much like how her twin had captured Draco's. After the two Slytherins would leave the ball that night Draco would bring up dropping the "plan" and just trying to woo the lovely sisters. He knew his friend enough to know that he would agree.

The twins knew that that had captured the male Slytherin's by the heart, and fully intended that, since the boys no longer intended to play them, to reverse the rolls slightly and lead the boys around. At least that was their intentions at the beginning of the night. But, as Jade was in the arms of Draco, dancing the first dance of the night, her own heart slowly began to beat faster the longer she was in his arms, because the dance they started out with was a slow dance and being this close to Draco was starting to affect her much more than any of the kisses he'd placed on her hand ever had. And the smile he gave her every time they nearly stepped on each other's toes, it wasn't the normal controlled and fake Slytherin smile meant to either charm or scare, it was genuine and it was slowly killing her.

Violet wasn't faring much better, and she and Blaise were just sitting at the table and chatting casually, something that never happened at the study sessions. Everything he said to her there was carefully thought over and usually, she had noted at these times, double-sided. Her own words at the library were also carefully said, usually to discourage the Slytherin. But here, their guards were down and they started to talk to each other like they would to friends, freely and with little thought behind what they had said besides what was on their minds. Not that they were careless with their words, just more free, chatting and laughing over the silly looks on Draco and Jade's faces whenever they passed them while they were dancing. A few minutes before they had caught sight of Howie and Sabrina dancing and were now pondering over that.

"So your brother and my Head of House's daughter, huh?", said Blaise in a teasing tone.

Violet grinned, "Me and Jade had thought something like this would happen at some point, they're both so interested in nature and have been friends since 1st year, partly due to the fact no other first year wanted to hang out with them.", she said as she thought back to how sad Howie was each day when the twins and Harry saw him in the Common Room or Great Hall, with what seemed to be a permanent frown etched onto his face and green eyes wide and glittering with unshed tears. Then one day he had a smile on his face and a Ravenclaw on his side everywhere he went, he rarely turned up in the Common Room before curfew, always off somewhere with the Ravenclaw with clear blue eyes and wavy black hair.

While she was remembering, a small smile on her face that wrenched at Blaise's heart, he asked, "A Snape and a Potter, huh? Is your family going to be ok with that, because I'm positive the Potion's Master won't be."

She scowled at the reminder of the childish actions of the Potions teacher, "Oh I know he won't be, though it's bloody childish that he can't get over a stupid school rivalry between him and my father, and was stupid enough to blame us, only children, and torment US because he hates our father. But, my family will be alright with it. Harry, Jade and me were fine with Sabrina all along, Snape her last name or not, because she made Howie happy. Our mom was fine with it too, glad that a Snape and Potter could be friends with their fathers' childish hatred hanging over them. Dad was.. reluctant, to say the least, when he was told by Howie in a letter home that his best and only friend was the daughter of Snape, to accept the girl wasn't out to harm Howie, till we told him Howie had been absolutely miserable till he had met and befriended Sabrina, and Mom reminded him Snape was the best friend she ever had before he got mad after their DADA O.W.L when my dad, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were picking on him again, mostly Dad and Sirius, and he slipped that awful word out at her."

Blaise nodded in understanding, a thoughtful look on his face as he asked, curiosity getting the better of him, "What did Snape call your mom?"

Violet's face darkened in disgust as she spat out, "The word you purebloods have to insult people like my mom and 'Mione."

Blaise winced, "Oh, that word. You know, me and Draco don't really care about blood status.", he said quietly, "We just pretend we do so we don't get disowned by our parents. When we get out and have our own money, Draco and I have promised each other to apologize to everyone we called cruel names because of it. Weasely, Granger, everyone."

Violet grinned, "Really? You're not just saying that because I hate pureblood ideals?"

Blaise nodded, "I'm being totally honest. No jokes, no lies. Just truth. We really hate our parents and..", he began fidgeting nervously, "Well, you know our reputations as.. as heartbreakers?", at Violet's eager nod he sighed and admitted, "That.. that was also due to our parents, I don't know if you noticed, but they were all purebloods, the ones we messed with. We didn't want to date them, but our parents made us, so we broke their hearts.", he shrugged as he finished, wincing slightly as if waiting for Violet's wrath.

Violet simply blinked owlishly at him, before reaching over the small table to pat him lightly on the arm.

Then it was Blaise's turn to blink in confusion, causing Violet to grin, "You thought I'd get mad?", at his sheepish nod, her grin widened, before turning to a slight frown she said, "If you are only allowed to date purebloods, why are Jade and me here, with you two, at the ball?"

Blaise rubbed the back of his neck, ready to admit what was going on before her was cut off my Jade dragging the two off to the dance floor and making them dance together, Draco watching with amusement a few feet away before she dragged him back to dance.

Draco had heard the discussion between Blaise and Violet and had quickly told Jade he thought the two sitting at the table should dance now, they had been her a while and she had quickly rushed off to do so. The girls couldn't know why they started talking to them, not when he was starting to fall hard for Jade. He couldn't lose her now, and if she knew she would never speak to him again, never give him a chance to explain. No, they were best left unknowledgeable to the plan that started this. And Blaise and him would be better off too.

* * *

><p>Howie lead Sabrina down to the Great Hall, stumbling over himself to compliment her every few minutes.<p>

Sabrina finally when they were halfway there, laughed lightly and stated, "I'm still the girl you go to Hagrid's with all the time, Howie. The one you run to the edge of the Forbidden Forest with to get a closer look at the creature's inside and get covered in mud with when we sit out in the rain."

With those words, Howie instantly relaxed and gave his best friend a grin, "True, but you never look so girly covered in mud.", he teased.

Sabrina laughed as she lightly hit his arm, "You saying I look girly?", she teased back.

Howie's grin grew, "That I am, and you look like a beautiful girl at that.", as the words exited his mouth he turned a light pink.

Sabrina blushes lightly as well, "Well thank you.", she said quietly, her voice serious now.

Howie's grin vanished, "No.", he stated, "Thank you. Thanks for agreeing to come with me to the Ball. God knows what's going to happen if your dad catches sight of us together."

Sabrina grinned as her teasing tone returned, "Thank god I'll have a strong, brave Gryffindor to protect me."

Howie chuckled as his own grinned returned, "It's not you who should be worried!", he exclaimed, "It's me he'll kill!"  
>That made the two burst out into laughter as the reached the doors of the Great Hall, and walked in together. As the two realized where they were, their laughter caught in their throats as they quickly made sure no one was openly staring at them before releasing a simultaneous breath of relief before looking at each other and starting to giggle again.<p>

They quickly found a table near the door if need arise to quickly escape and Howie gave an exaggerated bow as Sabrina put the simple forest green wrap she had on across a chair, "Would you like to dance?", he said in a exceedingly proper tone that caused her to burst out into giggles again.

When she calmed them enough to answer, she answered in a tone similar to Howie, "That would be lovely, kind sir, thank you."

Howie gave a chuckle as he quickly swept Sabrina up into his arms and to the dance floor where they were playing a slow song.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance", she said in an awed voice as they swept around the floor.

Howie grinned as he twirled her, "Well, I must have forgotten to mention that Mom made me, Harry, and the twins' learn this summer. I suspect she probably knew about this ball. Wouldn't surprise me with the amount of times Dumbledore owls or floos my mother in a week if she did know."

Sabrina's laughter was music to Howie's ears as she came back into his arms and they continued to dance, laughing and talking about anything and everything until Sabrina said something that shocked Howie to the core, "Is that your sisters with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?"

Howie's head whipped around to follow Sabrina's line of sight to see Violet and Blaise talking comfortably at a table across the room and Jade dancing with Draco near the table, "That it would be.", he said, his voice filled with hurt that not only were his sisters here with Slytherins, but that they hadn't even told him. He wondered if Harry knew.

Sabrina frowned as she heard the hurt leaking out of Howie's words and squeezed the hand of his she held in her's in a friendly manner, and muttered to him, "They probably knew you'd be upset and so didn't tell you."

She felt Howie relax somewhat at her words, but knew he was still upset, and so did something so bold and Gryffindor like it threw both of them off.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before settling back on her heels with a red not unlike the color of the Weasley's hair staining her cheeks.

Howie froze and shock and opened his mouth to say something, before shutting it again, no words being capable of escaping his shocked lips. The place on his cheek where Sabrina had kissed tangled in a way that made his heart warm, and he stared at her for a few minutes that each felt like forever before opening his mouth again to ask the question he'd wanted to ask her since she had exited her dorm seemingly a lifetime ago. He only got as far as, " 'Brina, will yo-", before he was cut off by the rapidly approaching figure with greasy black hair and billowing black robes. Snape, "Shit.", he muttered, "Time to run."

But, before Howie could do more than stop dancing and prepare to start running with Sabrina's hand still in his, a dark, heavily irritated drawl stopped him in his tracks, "Just what do you believe you're doing with my daughter, Potter?"

Before his brain could catch up to his mouth, Howie blurted out, "I was actually about to ask her to be my girlfriend before you came over and interrupted us, Professor."

Sabrina squealed in a very girly way before throwing herself at Howie, who easily caught her with dark cheeks while Snape eyed him with black eyes filled with disgust, "Well", the Slytherin Head of House drawled, "That is a new development. Is this your new way to cheat off my daughter? Or is breaking her young heart what you plan?"

Howie's eyes narrowed, this was one insult he would not stand for. He let go of his best friend and stepped closer to Snape, his green eyes flashing and his chin pointing upward in pride and disobedience, "Sir, I am more worried about your two "star students" over there are going to do with my sisters. I never cheat off of 'Brina and never would try to, nor do I have any intention of hurting her. If she becomes my girlfriend, I have no intent of ever letting her go, and if anyone's heart gets broken, it would be mine, Professor. So I would kindly ask you to stop judging me by my last name and what my father and his friends did to you as a child.", his voice was strong throughout his speech and Sabrina's eyes were watering due to the words he said about her, and Snape's face was stony and unreadable.

After seemingly forever, Severus finally said, "Fine. But, I'll be watching you Potter and if you put one toe out of line with my daughter, I will have to remind you that I'm a potion master and can brew several potions that would make you regret ever messing with a Snape.", then he walked away, his dark robes billowing out behind him as always.

When her father had gotten a few yards away, Sabrina threw herself at Howie again, making a silly little grin appear on his face as he caught her, "well?", he whispered into her ear, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

A grin formed on Sabrina's face as she laughed, "Of course", she stated, quickly following the statement with a kiss firm on the lips.

The entire Hall, which had turned to watch when Snape had accused Howie of just wanting to break his daughter's heart, now broke out into cheers as the two third-years lips met, causing the two to pull apart with a dark red that was brighter than a Weasley's hair to stain their cheeks, but Howie didn't move his arm, from her waist, and wouldn't until he had to leave her at her dorm near midnight so they could both sleep.


	12. Christmas Breaks Approach

**Chapter 12 - Christmas Breaks Approach**

Months had passed and Christmas and the long break from school rapidly approaching. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were getting along very well, and crushes pressed heavily upon all 4 of the students, they had long given up the pretense of hanging out only for helping the boys with homework and now spent much of their shared free time chatting by the lake when the weather was nice, or when it wasn't taking refuge in the library, and when the girls trusted the boys enough to show them it, the Room of Requirement. The boys had been amazed that two "goody-goody" Gryffindors would know of a place that could be successfully used for anything from pranks to more.. private meetings. (**A/N**: If you guys get my meaning..) The girls had easily scoffed at their misconceptions that they were goody-goodys.

"We are much like the Weasely Twins, Fred and George.", Violet had said with a smirk.

"Except we don't get caught.", Jade finished with an evil grin that on the boys remembrance made them shudder in fear.

"Still", Violet had stated.

"We would _never_ misuse the Room like that.", Jade finished in a tone that dared them to question them.

Of course, they were smart enough to let the topic drop and the Room became their main meeting place, always filled with decorations that made the room warm but showed no house favorites, one of the girls being the ones to usually call the room up, the last time one of the Slytherins did it, Blaise actually, the room had two other doors leading to two well stocked bedrooms. Blaise and Draco were now banned by the twins from calling up the Room, something the Slytherins sheepishly accepted.

The girls now knew the boys were no longer planning on playing with them, so now they were much more open, and the 4 had become as close as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Christmas approaching lead to a rare argument in their little group, between Jade and Draco.

They were in the room as the two yelled at each other, Blaise and Violet watching the two from the cream couch, eyes darting between the two like they were watching a tennis match, not that Blaise or Draco knew what one was.

"I can't stay here over Christmas!", Jade was screaming, "I ahve a _family_ I want to see! And the ability to see my godfather outside of class."

Draco's normally pale face was red with fury as he yelled back, "But, you see them over Summer Break! You can't see _me_ then!"

Jade's eyes narrowed and said, her voice cold and unfriendly "So this is all about you? Figures."

Draco threw his hands up in frustration, "That is not what I'm talking about! I don't care that you won't see me, I'm upset I won't see _you_!"

Her eyes stayed narrowed, but her head tilted to the side in confusion, "What is that suppose to mean?", she asked, her voice still holding a small amount of anger, but much quieter and dulled by confusion.

Draco growled, "I'm in love with you, you twit!", he screamed, frustration clear in his tone.

Jade froze in shock, opening and closing it a few times before she could manage to get the words past the closing in her throat that had just occurred due to his confession, "Tha- I mean, yo- you can't being telling the truth. Is this some cruel joke you and Blaise came up with."

Violet turned to Blaise at this accusation that flew out of her twins mouth and his hands rose to be held out in front of him as he mouthed, 'I have no part of this', and Violet nodded her acceptance of his innocence and turned back to see how Draco would react to this.

His face had softened and the two on the couch could barely hear his whisper of, "I'll show you I'm not lying.", and leaned down, they had become chest to chest while arguing, and gently touched his lips to her's.

Jade immediately melted and kissed him back, their lips moving together softly and promises of care and affection filled it.

Blaise felt a flame of his own love lick at his heart and he looked out of the corner of his eye at Violet to see her reaction to her sister and his best friend kissing.

He was shocked to see her looking at him with a light in her green eyes similar to the light that his own eyes held when he thought of her while looking in the mirror. Just as he opened his mouth to say something to her, probably his own confession, when Violet's eyes locked on his face, she had noticed him looking at her. without warning they simultaneously they moved closer together and they too were kissing.

Jade and Draco were the first to pull away and Jade sheepishly submitted, "I suppose I can stay for break this once."

Draco grinned, "Or", he whispered into her ear, "You can ask your parents if you and your sister could bring home a couple of.. friends.", he chuckled.

His chuckle in her ear caused sparks to travel down her spine, and her eyes darted to the couch where Blaise and Violet had sat, they didn't look like they were going to come up for air anytime soon. A smirk settled on her face as she nodded to Draco, "Sounds like the best plan we've up with today, why didn't we think of it earlier?"

Her smirk was mirrored on Draco's face, "We were to busy attack each other's throats to think rationally."

The smirk on Jade face was replaced with a soft smile, "At least it caused that thoughtless confession."

Draco's pale face lit up with love, "Yes, reality was definitely better than my imagination this time", he confessed, "And I suppose I should ask you this now, though I _think_ I know the answer.", he took Jade's right hand between his and looked into her bright green eyes with his molten silver ones, "Jade Lily Potter, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Jade smirked in a very Slytherin-like manner, he wondered again and again when he saw that look how she got into Gryffindor, "Well.", she said slowly, "I'll have to think about it...", Draco sent her a 'Are you serious right now?' look and she giggled, the mask falling, "Of course you silly man, I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

Draco grined and picked her up to kiss her again, causing an '"Awww", to escape the couch where Violet sat, and she laughed as the new couple stuck their tongues childishly out at her.

When they returned to their lips, Blaise leaned over and muttered into her ear, "I think those two have the right idea over there."

A smirk very similar to the one her sister was wearing earlier appeared on her face, "The dating or the kissing?", she asked innocently.

Blaise smirked back, "Both."

Violet fluttered her eyelashes at Blaise, "Are you asking me something, Blaise Zabini?"

Blaise grinned, "That I am, Violet Potter. Would you like to be my girlfriend."

Violet laughed and hugged Blaise, "Of course, silly man.", she echoed her twin's earlier answer to Draco as they too began to kiss.

It was a good thing they were inside the Room as they did so, because little did they know the stir the 4 dating each other would cause, as two of the most handsome boys, and two of the most sought after girl in the school were stolen from the hopeful students of Hogwarts and the anger of family that was surely going to be caused.

* * *

><p>Howie and Sabrina had been comfortably dating since the Ball, and though the school had been shocked for a week or two, everyone had gotten used to them dating and even Snape had lessened his hovering protectiveness slightly. They hadn't kissed yet, something both of them were secretly determined to change before Christmas Break came and separated them for a few painful weeks. That time was drawing closer and closer though, and Howie had an idea to ask sabrina about, which is why they now sat outside, as close to the Whomping Willow they could get without getting possibility hurt.<p>

They sat in peaceful silence for several minutes, Sabrina's head resting on Howie's shoulder before she asked, "You said you had an idea you wanted to talk to me about?"

Howie sighed and nodded, "It'll probably end in deaths, but I want to ask my parents if you and your parents could possibly come over for Christmas dinner and New Years."

Sabrina's blue eyes widened and she bolted upright, "You know our dad's will _kill_ each other?"

Howie nodded seriously, "I know, but I can't go the whole break without seeing you. I've finally got you and I don't want to let you go.", he confessed, causing a smile to pull at the corners of Sabrina's lips.

"If you get permission from your parents, I'll ask mine", she said with a smile, shocking Howie.

"Really?", he asked, joy clear in his voice.

Sabrina smiled and laughed, "Would I ever lie to you?"

Howie pretended to give that some thought, making Sabrina laugh again, a sound that sounded like angel's music to his infatuated ear, and whack his arm lightly, "Of course not, 'Brina, I know you wouldn't do that to me.", he said with an easy grin.

Sabrina grinned back and did something that caught the young Gryffindor off guard, she kissed him softly on the cheek, and the place where her lips touched turned red with a blush that came over him. He decided then to make the move he'd been wanting to make since the night of the Halloween Ball. He slowly leaned towards her, his eyes fixed on her lips and missing the glimmer of pure love in Sabrina's eye as she too leaned in.

It seemed an eternity for the young couple before their lips made the first, somewhat awkward, but bliss filled, connection. Soft lips moved shyly against each other as the two teens showed their love for each other without words. A minute passed before the two broke apart, chests heaving with intakes of deep breaths as they stared at each other, true love in their gazes. But it was Sabrina who first breached the words.

"I love you.", she said in a soft whisper, almost too quiet for Howie's ears to pick up.

But he did hear it and a face-splitting grin formed, "I love you too." he promised, and sealed the deal with another kiss.

The two never noticed the soft pink light that surrounded them as they kissed, though if they had they most likely would have not known what it meant.


	13. Christmas Break Begins

**Chapter 13 - Christmas Break Begins**

After much fuss, it was agreed to in the Potter house that Blaise and Draco could stay there for Christmas break. They weren't allowed in the house, however until the imposing forms of James and Harry Potter threatened the boys.

"If you try to sneak into the girl's rooms even once during the break, you will be sent home to your parents in the forms of weasels, with bright pink fur and when you are changed back you will have the words, "I love muggleborns!" written on your foreheads in the same pink.", James gravely promised.

Then Harry threatened, "And if you try anything, or hurt them at all in this house or at Hogwarts, you won't see anything outside of the white walls of St. Mungo's for weeks."

The boys had quickly nodded their agreement, but not too fast to show the fear that was coursing behind their cool, polite faces, "Of course not." Blaise has swore.

Draco had said with a smirk, "They would kill us before you two has the chance, anyway."

The men had nodded their agreement at what Draco had said and let the two in the house, where they were greeted with a smiling Lily Potter, and realized the only reason they were there was probably because of this woman.

Lily greeted the two much more warmly than her husband and oldest son, her green eyes that were so like all her children's' shining, "Hello, Draco, Blaise! It's a pleasure to have you in our home."

The two were quick to call upon all their ingrained pureblood politeness, Draco kissed her hand, "We're thankful you allowed us to come and join you during the break, considering our and your daughters' relationships", this was all said in a smooth, clear, calm voice and punctuated with a easy smile.

Blaise nodded, just as gracious, "Yes, thank you for allowing us to stay here."

Lily smiled kindly at them, the expression on her face much warmer than any the two Slytherin's had seen on their mothers' faces. "Well, you're good to my daughters, and I'm sure my husband and son have told you the rules.. So it's no issue to have you here, more people makes a happier Christmas. Oh, and boys, speaking of more people, a few days this break, the Snapes' will be coming, along with Remus Lupin and his wife, Tonks, and Sirius and his current girlfriend, what is her name, James?"

James winced visibly at the mention of the Snapes', proving to the two Slytherins all the stories they had heard of the past of the former Marauder and their Head of House, but just as visibly brightened at the mention of Remus and Sirius, "I believe her name is Katie Bell."

Harry looked up at this, "Katie Bell? She's a year ahead of me, Ron, and 'Mione at school, a seventh year!"

Violet and Jade came downstairs at the moment and both laughed as they heard the end of the conversation. "Well, as Uncle Sirius will say if it's brought up at dinner-", Jade started with a smirk.

An identical smirk was mirrored on Violet's face as she finished, "- She's legal."

Disgust was clear on Lily Potter's serene face, while James's held badly suppressed laughter. Harry just looked disturbed at what his godfather might be doing with Katie, a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Draco and Blaise were, of course, smirking.

Howie peeked out from the top of the staircase and Draco and Blaise wondered who his godparent's were, Harry had Sirius, Jade and Violet had Lupin, who did Howie have? **(A/N:Really, I have no clue who to have as Howie's godparent. Reviews with ideas would be welcome!)** They decided they didn't really care and turned back to the conversation as their girlfriends came up to them.

"Come on, boys", said Violet.

"We'll show you where your room is.", Jade continued, then they both narrowed their eyes, "But -"

"Don't get any funny ideas", they finished together, glaring at the two, who placed an unaffected look on their faces and smirked.

"We aren't that stupid", Draco drawled.

"We know you'll kill us even before your brother and dad have the chance.", Blaise stated with a shrug.

The girls smirked, "Good to know that you know us so well.", Violet commented, as her and Jade lead them up the stairs, ruffling Howie's messy hair on the way up, and laughing when they passed know that he was probably scowling at their backs.

Draco and Blaise were marveling at how comfortable and relaxed the girls were at home, even when they were in the Room at school, the two were always somewhat tense, like they were ready to bolt any moment and do homework or read in the library. Here they seemed.. free, for lack of a better word, completely relaxed and, well, at home. Each boy felt themselves fall a little harder at the sight of this new side of the girls.

Then they were in front of the door and they both thanked the twins with a kiss to the cheek before going into the room to unpack. They didn't know how crazy break would become.

* * *

><p>Howie was surprised when his parents told him that Sabrina and her parents could come to their Christmas and New Year's dinners. He made sure that his mother had extracted promises from Sirius and his dad that they wouldn't provoke Snape, he wanted the first real formal dinner with his family and her's to go well, and knew his Uncle Sirius and father too well. He knew his Uncle Remus never really had anything against Snape anyway, and would act well even if he did. <strong>(AN: If you guys were wondering where Peter is in this, I've decided he doesn't deserve to exist as one of the Marauders, so it's just Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. No Wormtail. Ever.) **

He was annoyed when he learned that Malfoy and Zabini were staying as well, but unlike his father and older brother, he held his tongue, though he wanted to scream whenever he saw them talking with his sisters. When he saw them kissing the twins he wanted to hex someone, and even when they just looked at Jade and Violet his own eye twitched.

To say the least, he couldn't wait till Sabrina would visit, and spent most of his days hiding outside with his northern saw-whet owl, Aurum, sitting beside him, sending him back and forth with letters to her, each getting more desperate and grossly lovey-dovey. His feeling of loneliness and need for his girlfriend grew every time he saw Aurum flying back to him with a letter from her.. Harry understood just how he felt, as he was missing his own girlfriend, Ginny, and when he and their dad weren't playing Quidditch, he was much like Howie, attached to parchment and Hedwig.

He and Howie were the only two in the family with an owl, James had a owl for a long time, but he had long passed and James couldn't bring himself to get another, Lily and the twins all had cats. Not evil things like Hermione's Crookshanks, Lily had a beautiful persian, Jade had a Maine Coon with giant feet, and Violet had a more simple animal than her mother's and sister's massive cats, she had a simple black cat, which made her smirk when her mother had told her when she picked her out that muggles had a superstition that black cats were bad luck, and symbols of witchcraft. She enjoyed the irony of the whole thing.

Needless to say, when Christmas came around, along with Christmas dinner, he was beyond excited and also nervous. Would his dad and Sirius behave liked they promised? Would Snape allow him to kiss his girlfriend hello, or make some comment to set his family off? A million what if's swirled in his mind and made him more nervous than ever.

When the knock on the door came that signaled the Snapes being there he bolted to the door so fast it made Sirius laugh at his eagerness to see his girlfriend, even Remus was chuckling next to Tonks on the smaller sofa. Draco and Blaise were smirking, while Lily was smiling softly, and the twins and Harry rolling their eyes. Only James was left clenching his teeth in anger.

Howie yanked open the door with enough force to make it slam against the door and Howie blush with embarrassment. He didn't have the time to regain his composure, though, as a blur with black hair flung itself into his arms. He let off a small "oof", before wrapping his arms around Sabrina, a huge grin forming on his face. "Hey 'Brina.", he whispered, giving her a small peck on the lips. At the sound of a cleared throat his cheeks flamed red again, "Hello Professor, Mrs. Snape."

Snape's wife was a thin, attractive woman with wavy brown hair and startling blue eyes, which she had passed down to her daughter. She smiled at Howie and ignored her husband's curt 'hello' as she said warmly, "Hello Howie. Sabrina has told us much about you, and call me Vivian."

Howie chuckled nervously, "I hope good things, M- erm, , won't you come in, Vivian, Professor?", he moved to the side from the doorway, Sabrina moving with him as she was still clinging to him, causing new chuckles to escape Sirius.

"Padfoot.", Lily hissed, the sound of her voice drawing Snape's attention to her, before he quickly looked away as he and his wife stepped inside and Lily turned her green gaze to him, "Hello Severus.". Lily said in a soft voice.

"Lily.", Snape said, the name coming out as if it was forced out of a closed throat.

"You and Vivian, come sit.", Lily said in the same soft voice. Possibly trying to fix the rift that had grown between them after the events of the past?

Snape gave a short nod as he moved to sit as far from any of the Marauders as possible, ending up next to the twins and the two students from his house. Howie moved to sit too, sitting next to Remus and Tonks, Sabrina sat next to his, arms around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder, him leaning his own head on her's, feeling truly relaxed for the first time since he left her when they got off the train.

Harry was snickering with Sirius on the other side of the room. "Shut it Harry.", Howie hissed, embarrassed, "If Ginny with here you'd be worse." That started Sirius off howling as Harry turned the same shade of red as his girlfriend's hair. Draco and Blaise were also snickering and even Snape had a smirk on his face.

Lily kept trying to engage Snape in conversation, any questions she asked would be answered with short, 1 word answers if possible and she eventually gave up and went in the kitchen to check the food, Vivian deciding to join her and they could be heard chatting quietly.

The living room was much quieter than normal, Blaise and Draco were laughing and joking quietly with Jade and Violet. Sirius, James, Harry, and Katie Bell were talking about Quidditch in the far corner of the room,Sabrina and Howie were whispering words of love to each other next to Tonks and Remus who were talking quietly about how cute the young couple next to them was. Snape was the only one not talking to anyone, but sitting quietly with a book that he had probably summoned, it appeared to be a potions book.

A short hour latter, Lily and Vivian, who now held the look of good friends, came into the living room and announced that dinner was done. Everyone went to the table, which appeared to have a enlargement charm on it, and sat. James sat on the end of one side of the table, Lily to his right and Harry to his left, the other end being occupied by Sirius, his right having katie and his lift seating Jade, then Draco, next to Katie was Violet and next to her Blaise. Next to Lily sat Vivian and a begrudging Snape next to here, and in the seat beside Harry's was Remus, then Tonks. Sitting between Tonks and Draco was Howie and Sabrina, whose hands were linked under the table.

They all ate dinner rather quietly, quiet chatting occasionally broken by a loud laugh, usually coming from Sirius. They finished dinner within a half hour and moved back to the living room, Howie and Sabrina excusing themselves to go outside.

When they were allowed the quickly ran out into the snow, throwing themselves, hand in hand, into the biggest snow bank they could find. They burrowed deep inside it and share a sweet, innocent kiss, unknowing of the pink light again surrounding them.

"I'm so glad we could escape out here, it was rather awkwardly quiet in there.", Howie stated with a grin.

Sabrina agreed with a laugh and a nod, "It really was, it's still going better than expected. I think my mom had to promise him all sorts of things to get him to come."

Howie waggled his eyebrows as only a teen boy could do, "What kind of things?"

Sabrina hit his arm softly with a laugh, "Not _that_ Howie. Like a new cauldron and potions stuff."

Howie pouted, "Oh.", then he grinned and pulled out a small wrapped gift from his heavy cloaks pocket, "I got you something."

Sabrina grinned and pulled out a slightly larger wrapped gift from her own pocket, "I got you something too."

They exchanged the gifts and grinned at each other. "Open it at the same time?", Howie asked.

Sabrina nodded and said, "1.. 2..."

"3!", shouted Howie and they torn open their gifts. Sabrina's was held in a small box that always held jewelry and she lifted the lid to the box.

"Oh Howie..", she said in an awed voice. Inside held in a soft cottony material was a locket in the shape of a heart with the words engraved out the outside 'My heart is always yours, Howie.' and opening it up she saw two pictures, one being her, him, and Hagrid standing outside the Forbidden Forest, and the other was them in their first kiss near the Whomping Willow. Her keen eyes picked up on the pink light surrounding them. She looked at it, puzzled, "What's that?", she questioned, gesturing to the light.

Howie squinted at it, his own gift, a golden leaf with the words, 'I love you, Sabrina' on it forgotten, "I'm not sure, if we go back inside, I'm sure my mom will know what it is."

Sabrina accepted that answer with another quick kiss to Howie's lips and scrambled out of the snow bank they had been resting in.

"Hey!", Howie called, "Where are you going?"

His only answer was a snowball flying through the hole in the snowbank and hitting him square in the face. He growled playfully as he packed his own snowball, "You're going to get it!", he promised as he leapt out the snow and aimed the snowball in his gloved hand at his girlfriend.

She shrieked and so began the snowball fight. They dodged, threw, leapt, ducked for awhile, the fight eventually ended an half hour later with them laughing in each other's arms on the ground, arms around each other and breathless, covered from head to toe in snow.

"We should go inside and warm up", Howie said reluctantly, sitting up after giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Sabrina nodded in reluctant agreement and went grabbed his hand, moving to go inside.

They walked inside, and quickly shed their cloaks and gloves when they go in the doorway and were met with laughter and loud talking.

Their eyes met in shock as they saw Harry appearing to be talking comfortably with Draco and Blaise, as well as Jade and Violet, Snape chatting with big hand motions to James, Sirius, and Katie, who all appeared enraptured, and Lily, Vivian, Remus, and Tonks all talking in the far corner of the room.

"What the heck happened when we were outside?", Howie muttered to Sabrina, who shook her head in wonder.

"I don't know.", she muttered back, "But I'm thankful for whatever did happen.", Howie nodded in agreement and lead her over to his mother.

"Hey Mom?", Howie said quietly, drawing his mother's attention and she excused herself from the conversation to come over to them.

"Yes, honey?", questioned Lily, "What is it?"

Sabrina quietly handed Howie the locket that now hung from her neck and he showed it to his mom, "I gave "Brina this locket for Christmas and when we looked at one of the pictures inside we saw this pink light around us..", he opened the locket and pointed to the photo, "You see it? Do you know what it means?"

Lily drew in a shocked breath and quickly summoned a book from upstairs with a quick flick of her hand that flew neatly into her other hand.

Howie and Sabrina looked at each other, worried, and Howie asked, his voice timid, "What is it, Mom?"

"It's ancient magic, Howie", she said quietly, then raised her voice and stated in a clear tone that drew everyone's attention, "You're Soulmates."

All conversation stopped, and everyone stopped to stare at the two in disbelief.


	14. New Years' Eve

**Chapter 14 - New Year's Eve**

Jade and Violet had to make room in their room for Violet as the Snapes decided to stay at their house as they figured out what to do. A second guest room was made for Vivian and Professor Snape, or as he had muttered to them to call him out of school while still in a daze that his daughter and the youngest Potter were soulmates, Severus. Only Lily and Vivian were allowed to call him Sev. At least one good thing had come out of this mess, or two really, as the adults were focused on the solemate thing, the twins got to spend more time with their Slytherin boyfriends, and the second being Lily and Snape, erm, Severus were friends again, past mistakes forgotten. Another upside.. Their father and "uncles" and Severus were getting along now! No one had called him that horrible nickname from their childhood, except one slip-up by Siruis when they found out that Sabrina and Howie were soulmates.

He had shouted, "SNIVELLUS'S KID AND HOWIE ARE SOLEMATES?", a mistake that he had regretted soon after, as Severus, Lily, Vivian, Remus, and Tonks had all reprimanded him for, leaving him to sulk for hours after the fact, till Katie had snapped at him to grow up.

Now it was New Year's Eve and they were all crowded around the table in similar spots as on Christmas, eating and laughing, a much different atmosphere than a week before. Sabrina also now openly sitting at Howie's lap, uncaring now that she knew that they were soulmates and were not likely to be reprimanded for the behavior. Jade and Violet scooted their chairs close to their boyfriends, and smirked as it went unnoticed over the loud talking and holiday cheer, overlaying the stress she knew the adults were in over Howie and Sabrina.

The twins had been smiling a lot lately and it wasn't only over being able to spend more time with the Slytherin 6th years, no, they were happy that Howie now had a girl who deserved him and that he deserved, and her being his soulmate no less! They really liked Sabrina, she was a smart girl who kept their brother in line and made him happy, even when they had just been friends, besides she was quite funny and got along with everyone in the Potter house, even the "Uncles", Sirius and Remus, and Tonks completely loved her, as she didn't comment on her "gift" once, or ask her to make any weird faces for her.

As soon as dinner was over, Jade, Draco, Violet, and Blasie fled upstairs to talk. They went to the twins room and Draco and Jade sat on her bed, cuddling, and Violet and Blaise sat on Violet's bed, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. They chatted quietly, the conversation between the four being occasionally broke up by the two couples kissing.

"This dinner was lots different than Christmas dinner, huh?", Jade commented; the other three nodded in agreement.

"Yeah", Blasie answered, "It really was, Christmas was kinda depressing, like dinner usually is at my house, but today was fun and loud, like how'd you imagine the Weasley house to be."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, really. I'm kinda surprised Severus wasn't twitching about his daughter sitting on Howie's lap!"

Violet giggled, "Yeah, but he can't say anything, can he? They're soulmates , he can't do squat about it."

Draco smirked at Violet, "That is true."

Jade rolled her eyes with a laugh and hit Draco's arm, "Do you forget who we are, Draco? The genius Potter twins? Ring a bell?"

Draco laughed, but it was Blaise who answered, "What is that? I've never heard of them, do you know who they are?", which earned him a slap on the arm from Violet, "Ok, ow! I was joking!"

Violet laughed and gave him a quick kiss, "I know.", she stated with a smirk.

Blaise muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "Your name should be Viole_n_t instead of Violet.", he got another slep for his effort.

They continued laughing and joking until Harry stuck his head in hours later, an angry look on his face, "What did me and my dad say about you Slytherins in my sister's room?"

Jade sat up, "Oh really, Harry, they weren't going to do anything.", she stated with a frown.

"Yeah", Violet agreed, "And they know they'd be dead before you and Dad got here if they tried."

Harry scowled and turned, walking out of the room with an aura of anger still clinging to him.

Draco sighed, "He'd probably get to bed anyway, it's getting late. Night girls.", he leaned down and gave Jade a kiss.

Violet pulled Blaise over for a kiss and both girls whispered, "Good night, boys.". before turning out their lights, leaving the boys to stumble out of the room, giggling quietly as they settled into a deep sleep, they had never bothered to stay up for New Years'.

* * *

><p>Sabrina and Howie floated their way through the next week, excited after Lily explained what she meant that they were soulmates after Howie had demanded it.<p>

"To be soulmates means", Lily had explained, "You can't live without each other, you're fated to be together. That's why it hurt you so much not to see Howie over the break, Howie, because being soulmates also means you can't be apart for too long once you first kiss, because if you are, you'll fall into a horrible depression until you see each other again. When one of you dies, the other will live for a week longer at most. It's very rare, not everyone has a soulmates. You two are of a lucky few. Not even the four founders of Hogwarts had soulmates."

They had stared at her in mind-blanking shock until the shout from Sirius breaking out of his own shock with a shout off, "SNIVELLUS'S KID AND HOWIE ARE SOLEMATES?", he had regretted _that _soon, as Lily, Vivian, Severus, Remus, and Tonks had all yelled at him for it, leaving him to sulk for hours afterward, until Katie had snapped at him to grow up as it neared time for them to leave for the night.

It had snapped them out of their own shock and they were soon clinging to each other with wide eyes, scared to leave each other for a minute. The soulmates had been sent upstairs with Draco, Blaise, Violet, and Jade soon after, so that the adults could discuss. Harry was allowed to stay as a mediator if the Potters and Snapes got into an argument, and as a voice of reason.

All of them had grown closer as the week progressed, and Sabrina and Howie had become more prone to public displays of their love and hiding outside for hours on end, chatting, snuggling, kissing, and whispering sweet words to each other, depending on their mood at the moment.

Then came New Years' Eve, and when dinner rolled around it found Sabrina on Howie's lap, eating dinner calmly as her father's eye twitched, several times, whenever he turned from his conversation to look at them. Whenever she saw him turn away once more, her and Howie would both shake with repressed laughs, grinning at each other happily.

After dinner, the two ran outside to be alone before the night's celebrations for New Year's began. They knew Lily was probably smiling at them from a window, next to happy Vivian as they dived once again into what they had begun to call "their" snowbank, as they had dug some snow out of it to make a hollow for where they sat, as well as a single hole for them to go in. It allowed them to be near the house incase something happened, or so they could hear someone calling for them, but have enough privacy to stay out of Severus's half-unhappy, half-distraught gaze to kiss, or just talk.

They cuddled up together to stay warm once both were in the snowbank and began to talk quietly.

"I don't think I've really seen Dad that happy outside of home or his Hogwarts rooms", Sabrin marveled quietly, a small grin pulling at her lips.

Howie nodded, "And I haven't seen my mom that animated in a while, I think fixing her old friendship with Severus really made her happier.", and smile of his own rested on his face.

Sabrina sighed happily and pecked Howie lips, before a thought occurred to her, "Howie.. remember what Lily said about soulmates and how we'd always be together?"

Howie nodded, "Of course I do, 'Brina. What about it?"

Sabrina hesitated before saying slowly, "That means we'll.. we'll probably be married one day, doesn't?"

Howie's green eyes widened at the notion, a grin slowly forming on his face, the green eyes brightening considerably, "Yeah, I suppose it does. And I, for one, look forward to it."

Sabrina's smile widened and she looked up at Howie with blue eyes glittering at him, "Really?", she questioned, hope and joy clearly displayed in her tone.

Howie nodded, kissing Sabrina, who kissed back happily. They kissed sweetly, gently, love surrounding them as they kissed much like the pink light had in the picture in the locket around Sabrina's neck. They pulled back after a minute or two, both of their faces glowing with happiness and peace.

Not soon after, however, a call sounded out of the open door of the Potter house for them to come in. Sabrina scrambled out the hole, waiting as Howie did the same, and gripped his hand as the two ran hand-in-hand, inside for the annual Potter New Years' Eve party, kissing again once they reached the door before they stepped inside.

**(A/N: How was that chapter? Sorry I take so long to post! I only write when I'm at school for the most part, because for some reason that is where I get all my good ideas. Reviews are always welcome! *hint hint*)**


	15. The Train Ride Back

**Chapter 15 - The Trian Ride Back**

All too soon, the holiday was over and Jade, Violet, Draco, and Blaise were in a compartment on the train ride back to school. Luna had decided to sit with Howie and Sabrina this ride, and had dragged Neville with her. Knowing the four like the twins did, they was sure that the four were having a great time. At least they would be sure, if their mouths weren't occupied every few seconds. Draco and Blaise seemed to be especially affectionate today, and were kissing their girlfriends often.

Eventually, Jade pulled away from Draco with a laugh, "Why are you two so kissy today?", she asked, Violet nodding her agreement with the question as she held Blaise away at an arms length.

"Because, we don't know what will happen down in the Slytherin Dungeons after spending all break at the Potter house.", Draco said seriousing, causing a worried glean to appear in the sisters' eyes.

"Besides", input Blaise, "You two will be busy with OWL studying and not with us if we _do_ survive our Slytherin companions."

The Gryffindor girls laughed, "Silly Slytherins", Jade teased.

"We can _always_ make time for you two.", finished Violet with a smile.

The Slytherin best friends grinned and leaned into kiss their girlfriends again, leading the two to laugh more and soon, for no apparent reason, all four were laughing and rolling about the floor, having a grand old time.

They spent the remainder of the trip talking quietly, the near silence being broken often with loud laughs as the four joked around. They had no clue what would come soon after they returned to school; that OWL exams and angry Slytherin's were the least of their worries

* * *

><p>Howie and Sabrina sat on one bench, snuggling together, as they explained to Neville and Luna, who were on the other bench, what they had learned about themselves over the break.<p>

"Then Lily said we were soulmates", Sabrina explained, "And everyone got quiet until Sirius shouted something rude and everyone yelled at him."

Luna had a dreamy, interested look on her face while Neville's eyes were wide with shock and amazement, "My Mom told me about soulmates when I was little.", he said in a small, awed voice, "But, I had always thought it was a myth because it hasn't happened for hundreds of years. Hey, do you think this is fate's way of fixing the feuding between the Snapes and Potters?"

Howie and Sabrina thought on in, "It could be", Howie said slowly, "But why not use it to fix bigger feuds?"

Luna tilted her head, the dreamy, far-off look still in her eye, "Like what?", she said in her dreamy tone of voice.

"Like the Weasleys and the Malfoys" Sabrina supplied, Howie nodded his agreement at her example.

"Because their purebloods and stuck in their ways", Neville said plainly, "They'd kill each other, plus before the soulmate thing comes into play, there has a be a solid friendship to build on first, a possibility, if you will."

The soulmates nodded their understanding, and Howie muttered, "Makes sense", under his breath.

The topic was soon changed and the four continued to talk freely, all of them usually laughing when Luna interjected with her unique point of view. They had no clue that fights that would break out when they entered the castle, with people who they didn't even know refusing to accept them and relentless in their drive to pull them apart.

**(A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter! I hope you like it anyway! It was more a transition from break to school than anything else..)**


	16. The Drama of Love

**Chapter 16 - The Drama of Love**

Jade and Violet had been back at Hogwarts with their Slytherin boyfriends for two weeks. Tn\hose two weeks were, no other word for it, hell. It seemed many girls and boys were jealous of the two couples, and several tried to pull them apart with love potions, claims of being pregnant with the Slytherins children, seducing, forced kisses, and anything else the crazed people could think of. Fan clubs popped up out of nowhere, but each person that tried to make an advance ended up in the Hospital wing due to a fist of the Slytherins or a well-cast spell of the twins.

Fred and George were helping defect them with new prank plans. Every Gryffindor, it seemed, were bound to protect the couple, as well as friends of theirs in every house, Luna, for example, distracted the fans rather well with stories or nargles or whatever odd creature popped up in her father's newspaper that week. Neville was always beside her, contributing remarks on the front. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were more on the attack/bodyguard portion. Seamus helped with his fire-related skills, and Dean, being his best friend, helped him. Every one of the Gryffindors helped in a way, even the first years.

It warmed the couples hearts, knowing that so many wanted to protect them. That was until that day when no one was there to protect them.

It started after lunch, they and the boys had a free period next and were planning on going to the Room of Requirement to chat freely, and quietly, without the legions of fans following them.

Then two beefy, angry boys blocked their exit from the Great Hall suddenly, stopping them short in their happy, bouncing steps. With a quick glance it was confirmed that it was Crabbe and Goyle, the two Slytherins whose families had been bodyguards for the Malfoys for generations.

Both girls stuck their chins up definitely, their hands twitching simultaneously to their wands. "What do you two dunderheads want?", Jade said, her hand wrapping around the hilt of her wand. They knew that these two were part of the Slytherins that didn't approve of the twins dating Draco and Blaise.

"We want to know what you two _half-bloods_ did to Malfoy and Zabini", Crabbe grunted. Goyle nodded his thick head is agreement, causing Violet to snort at their stupidity.

"They came to us without any action on our part, boys", Violet drawled slowly, like she was talking to rebellious children.

The two didn't seem to notice that they were being made fun off, as they both stubbornly crossed their arms, "I want you two to tell me what you did", Crabbe pressed.

"We didn't do anything to them", Jade snapped, "They love us on their own free will!"

The two Slytherins exchanged a look, and both moved faster than one would think one of their size would and reached out to grab them, ripping their wands out of their hands at the same time. The Great Hall had emptied during the fight between the twins and Crabbe and Goyle, so no one noticed as they were carted off to an empty classroom.

Several minutes later, and Draco and Blaise were in the Room, Draco pacing, wondering where their Gryffindor girlfriends were.

"Draco, you're starting to wear a rut in the floor", Blaise said dryly.

Draco's only answer to that was a growl, but he did stop pacing and flop down on one of the couches. "Where are they?", he cried out, fear starting to build up in him.

Blaise shrugged, "Hey, Harry has that map that says where everyone is, doesn't he? We should ask him to borrow it."

Draco nodded, feeling stupid for not thinking of it himself, "Good idea Blaise, good thing we know the password, right?"

It was Blaise's turn to nod as they made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Godric", Draco said clearly when they reached her, and scanned for Harry when they stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room.

It wasn't hard to find him, he was on the couch near the fire with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They quickly weaved their way through the crowded common room to the group.

"Hey, Harry!", Draco called out as they neared the four Gryffindors, "Can we speak to you for a minute?"

Harry sttod and made his way to them, "I thought you were suppose to be with my sisters right now in the Room?", he questioned, looking around, "Hey, where are they anyway?"

The Slytherins looked grave, "That's what we want to know", Blaise said grimly, "Can we see the Map? They were suppose to meet us up there 15 minutes ago. We got worried."

Harry winced, "Yeah, one moment. It's up in my room", he quickly ran up the stairs to the room, coming down with it a moment later, along with a cloak that was slung across his arm, he had his wand to the paper and was muttering something that the two couldn't hear before handing it and the cloak to the boys, "This is my invisibility cloak, take good care of it, my dad gave it to me."

Draco nodded gratefully and they quickly opened the map to look for their girlfriends. Suddenly Blaise shouted, "There!" and pointed to a place on the map, near the Slytherin part of the dungeons, in an unused classroom had for pairs of feet, two with the twins names and two names that caused the two Slytherins to run out the common room, unaware of the concerned shouts of Harry, they had dropped the map on their way out, and Harry picked it up, to see what made them become so scared. Then his eyes widened and he pulled out his wand and ran after the Slytherins, the two names running through his head as he hurriedly went to follow his sisters' boyfriends.

_Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe_

The three reached the door within a few minutes, and burst in, and their horrified gazes fell on the scene.

Crabbe had a hold of Jade, and Goyle had Violet, bruises marked both of the girls bodies, their clothes rumped and hair disheveled from the rough treatment being subjected to the girls from the cruel, dim-witted Slytherins.

In an instant, three wands were aimed at the two. "Leave the girls be or die", growled out Harry. Draco and Blaise gave the two murderous glares.

"Why should we?", Crabbe said defiantly, "They _obviously _have Zabini and Malfoy under a love potion. That's the only way they would seriously date two little _half-bloods_."

Draco and Blaise quickly shot off curses at the two, causing them to howl out in pain, "They didn't do anything to us.", Blaise growled, "We love them of our own free-will and you can tell that to the entire house, _if we let you go back that is._"

The girls had risen by now, the buffoons had let go of them and the girls' wands in their pain, and they quickly shot two more spells at the heavy Slytheirns, two _Petrificus Totalus _to be exact. They quickly brushed off their robes and strode to the door, "Lets leave them here for Peeves, the Bloody Baron, or Snape to find.", Jade said.

Draco smirked and quickly summoned parchment and a quill, and with another flick of his wand, had the quill write a note to whoever found them, telling the reader what had happened, and the five made their way to the Hospital Wing, to get the bruises taken care of by Madam Pomfrey.

What they didn't know, at Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy was sitting in front of a fire, waiting for the owl from the two recently cursed Slytherins, to see if they had followed his orders to get the information from the twins.

* * *

><p>Howie and Sabrina were having issues once they returned to school as well. People they didn't even know were now trying to either pull them apart to date one of them themselves, to prove that they weren't soulmates, or just because they thought no Snape should date a Gryffindor, especially a Potter (These were the Slytherins).<p>

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and all their friends were too busy trying to protect Jade, Draco, Violet, and Blaise to save them, so they survived the students of Hogwarts mostly alone, with only Neville and Luna's help a few times, as they were also trying to save the twins and their boyfriends.

So they dodged attempted kidnappings, love potions, and other things as they trained each night at Hagrid's Hut to get stronger and better at spells to protect themselves. Dumbledore was also concerned with their safety, having announced when they returned to Hogwarts that they were, indeed, soulmates, and worried for them to stay in their own common rooms, and so had gotten a Head Boy and Girl type room and gave it to them, within he allowed them to make a password only they knew, as well as their family and Neville and Luna. They had chosen a silly line from an American muggle Disney movie's song, the line being from a movie called Lion King 2, "We are one." It was cute, but silly, but they were happy with it, and it suited them. They also made sure to enforce a sound-proof bubble around them when they said the password, so no one accidentally heard them.

The spell to protect their password from eavesdroppers was an idea they had thanked Hermione often for. They also had her to thank for the idea of having a spell that was much like a camera on the portrait, which was of a happy couple gazing at each other, to see any intruders if they tried to get into their common room, they had already had several close calls of students trying to sneak in, either to prank them or steal them from their rooms.

Besides this, their life was much the same. They went to their classes as normal, with their wands in hand usually, though, for protection. They met in the common room each night to study, do homework, talk, or just trade sweet kisses. All in all, life was mostly the same. But, somehow, one day, the entire Slytherin house, well most of the 1 - 4 years of the Slytherins, the older ones were more concerned with the twins, Draco, and Blaise, had found their common room and now were standing outside it, trying to break in. Inside Howie was trying to find his broom, they had access to a window through his room and Sabrina stood with her wand in the entranceway to the portrait, muttering spells to delay the Slytherins.

Howie had just grabbed the broom and shouted to Sabrina when the spells on the portrait broke and the Slytherins rushed in, Sabrina rushed to Howie side and clinged to his waist as he sat on the broom and urged it to fly quickly out the window in his room. The Slytherins rushed after them as they escaped the window and into the night air, shooting spells after them as they flew around the castle to where Snape's rooms were. They managed to dodge all the curses and touched their feet down as they reached th window outside Snape's private rooms and knocked on it.

A second later Severus's face peered out at them and Howie smiled sheepishly at him. Severus seemed to sigh as he opened the window, "Yes?", he drawled.

"Erm", Sabrina explained, "Your house just barged in our common room, Dad."

Severus's expression turned dark, "I see. Well come in and I'll sort them out."

Howie nodded as he climbed through the window, then turned and helped Sabrina in, "Thank you, si- Severus."

Severus nodded stiffly at Howie, "Just don't touch anything till I get back, you might ruin something", with that he swept out, his dark cloak billowing out behind him.

Howie looked affronted, but accepted Severus's words as wise as he looked around the room at all the vials and potions. He and Sabrina found a bench and carefully sat.

Severus returned a few minutes later. "Your room is cleared and the troublemakers punished. I hope this does not happen again, but if it does, my door, well in your two's cases, my window, is open at any point of the day. Be careful.

Sabrina threw her arms around her father, "Thank you, Dad", she said, her voice muffled as her face was hidden in Severus's chest.

Severus smiled, "It is no problem, my beloved. Now get to bed, you have class tomorrow."

Sabrina nodded and smiled, pulling a stunned Howie out of the room.


	17. The Letter

**(A/N: This chapter is entirely about Jade, Violet, Draco, and Blaise. So no Howie and Sabrina in this one! I might make the next one totally about them to make up for it.)**

**Chapter 17 - The Letter**

Draco was eating breakfast at the Slytherin table, staring at his girlfriend Jade when an owl dropped a letter in front of him. He blinked, wondering who would send him mail until he looked down at the envelope, where it said in neat, elegant handwriting, 'Draco Malfoy'. He knew that handwriting. How could he not? He'd seen it for years when he was growing up. He had a letter from his father. Suddenly, he was afraid, and he decided to take the letter to Hermione to make sure it wasn't enchanted or cursed before he opened it, and he would open it with Jade, Blaise, and Violet all there, seeing how it probably had to do with the four.

So after breakfast he caught sight of Hermione sitting with Ron and Harry at Gryffindor table, looking as if she was about to leave. He quickly told Blaise what he was doing and walked out of the Great Hall after Hermione.

When he got into the hallway outside the Great Hall he called out, "Hey, Hermione, wait up for a second!"

She heard him and slowed down to a stop as he rushed up to her."Yes?", she inquired, "Do you need something Draco?"

He nodded, "I got this letter from my father at breakfast and I wanted to see if you could check it for curses, I don't trust my father now that word of me and Jade and Blaise and Violet has gotten out. He doesn't approve of anyone besides purebloods and he's quite versed in the way of the Dark Arts."

Hermione nodded, seeing the good reasoning behind his wish, "Of course, give me a second.", she plucked the letter out of his hand and pointed her wand at it, mummering some spells under her breath and complex ones too, judging by her intricate wand movements. After a minute or two she handed the letter back to him, "There you are.", she declared, "It's clean as far as I can tell. I still suggest opening it with your wand from a distance and reading it the same way, for safety reasons."

Draco nodded gratefully, "Thanks, Hermione. See you in class."

Hermione gave a smile and a little wave before she disappeared around the corner. Draco waved back as he made his way back into the hall to ask Blasie, Jade, and Violet to meet him in the Room of Requirement in their first shared free period so he could read the letter to them.

When free period came around, the four were in the Room and ready for Draco to read the letter, they had already been told Hermione's cautious advice and were all on one side the Room, while the letter the sitting on a table on the other side.

Draco took a deep breath and levitated the letter, cutting open the letter carefully with a quick spell. He then charmed the letter to read itself out loud, since he couldn't with the distance he was from the letter.

"Son.", the letter read, "I hear that you and your friend Blaise are in love with the _half-blood_ Potter girls. I do hope that you are just messing with them and not seriously in love with them, as if you are, you will be disowned. This goes for you too, Zabini, as your mother told me that herself and asked to to inform you when I wrote Draco.", the letter seemed to pause for a moment to let that sink in, "I request you owl me back with the answer about if you are being serious with this girl. If so, you will be left with no home and only the galleons that you have in your own vault, which is only the small number of a hundred, compared to the thousands in the Malfoy _family_ vault. Blaise will be left much the same. If you answer that you two are serious about these girls, you will never hear from our two families again, except with formal disownment papers. Oh, and I was disappointed to hear from the school that you did not stay there of break like you told me. You went instead to the Potter home. Goodbye."

Draco stood there for a moment, shocked, before he recovered enough to send a spell to the letter that set it on fire. The four stood there in silence for a moment before Jade broke the oppressive quiet by asking in a quiet voice, "Should I ask our parents if you can stay with us?"

Draco nodded dumbly, Blaise nodding as well, and a piece of parchment and a quill appeared next to Jade as she began writing the letter.

She soon left for the owlery to borrow Hedwig to send the letter, and Violet had broken the shock enough to hug Blaise, who soon hugged her back. But Draco stayed in his position until Jade returned and wrapped her own arms around him, break through to him enough for him to say, "I guess I have a letter of my own to write."


	18. Looking Past Appearances

**(A/N: Here's the before mentioned Howie and Sabrina only chapter! Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 18 - Looking Past Appearences**

Howie and Sabrina awoke on their couch, where they had fallen asleep the night before after talking and studying. Sabrina yawned and stretched, cuddling Howie as she slowly woke up.

It was a Saturday, and the soulmates had no classes, so it was inevitable when Howie asked, "What should we do today, 'Brina?"

Sabrina grinned at her boyfriend, "Well, first I need to shower. We can talk about it after that."

Howie smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Ok, 'Brina. I'll wait. After you're done I have to shower myself."

Sabrina nodded and went into her room to grab clean robes and the stepped into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, both third years were cleaned up and dressed and sitting on the couch again. "So", Howie asked for a second time, "What should we do today? Stay in here or risk the crazies out there?"<p>

Sabrina laughed, "I haven't talked to my dad since the 'crazies', as you have termed them, broke in here. Can we do that today?"

Howie winced, "I don't know, I'm sure your dad still hates me, 'Brina..."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling on Howie's arm, "How can he not when he doesn't even know you as anything other than your father's son and my soulmate? Now come on."

Howie pouted slightly, but allowed himself to be pulled up and out of their common room and to Severus's place in the Slytherin dungeons. Sabrina smirked at her success and pulled him down there, ignoring the weird looks they got from passing students. When they reached the door leading to her father's private quarters she whispered the password, her middle name, Calysta, and led Howie in.

They found Severus bending over a potion, his eyes never leaving it as he concentrated, though he seemed to notice Sabrina and Howie's presence, as he said, "Why do you come and interrupt me on one of the few days I can get something done without classes?"

Sabrina grinned, clearly not imitated, and went to carefully hug her father from behind, "Because we haven't talked in forever, Dad, and I wanted to talk."

Severus seemed to relax almost immediately, before he noted Howie's presence, "And you coming to talk to me involving bringing him why, my daughter?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and skipped back to Howie's side, dragging him away from the exit and closer to her father, though all Howie wanted to do was run away from his potions professor and back to their common room. "I brought him", she answered, "Because I feel you two need to get over your un-true viewpoints of each other. My dad is more than just the scary, hateful potions professor, Howie, and Dad, Howie is _not _his father at his age."

Both men winced and Severus turned his attention back to the potion he was brewing, while Howie looked down at his feet. Sabrina looked back and forth between them and blew out a breath of frustrated air, "Ok, you two.", she snapped, getting angry they wouldn't look past their prejudged notions of each other, "Shake hands and pretend that you haven't met before and for the love of god _get to know each other_."

Howie and Severus winced again that the usually quiet Ravenclaw girl's sharp tone. They quickly grasped hands and shook them, muttering their names to each other, feeling stupid. But, it made Sabrina nod her head in approval and she began chattering to them, and slowly while the three talked, Severus sometimes going to add another ingredient to his potion, Howie and Snape's images for each other slowly faded, just as Sabrina had predicted. Severus stopped looking at Howie as his father, and realized that Howie never cheated off his daughter, and had only the best intentions towards her and Howie saw that Severus was more than the "greasy git" his fellow Gryffindors had always thought him as, and truly cared about his daughter and family, and just worried all the time for his daughter's safety and what anyone's intentions were towards her.

Slowly the Gryffindor and Potions Master and it would lay the ground lines for a good relationship between future father-in-law and son-in-law, as they would inevitably become. Severus began to accept the fact that they were soulmates and nothing would separate them, or keep them from doing what was best for each other and his poor opinions on all the Potter children changed. He stopped looking at them and seeing as young James', arrogant, cruel, and stealing the people he cared about from him, and as the individuals they really were. Sabrina's forceful actions had worked as planned, and forgiveness for past wrongs began in her father's heart.


	19. Peace

**(A/N: Sorry, this is going to be a really short chapter because it's the second to last and it's just going to be easing you, the readers, into the epilogue, which will be put up tomorrow! Thanks for stick with this story and me!)**

**Chapter 19 - Peace**

The end of the year was closing in on the students of Hogwarts and OWLs were all that was on Jade and Violet's minds, besides their boyfriends, who had, as promised, been disowned. Lily and James had understood the situation, James having been through something similar when Sirius was disowned by his rigid pureblood family and when he had moved in with James and his parents. So, of course, they had agreed to allow the boys into their home until they graduated and got a job with similar conditions as the ones that had been in place during winter break.

At the moment Jade and Violet were in the Room studying for their OWLs, Draco and Blaise had gone to bed about an hour ago, complaining that their girlfriends weren't paying them any attention jokingly, they had just received two eye rolls before the girls' attention had been recaptured by their notes and books. The next day was the DADA OWL and they were worried since they hadn't even taken the 5th year class for DADA and were absorbed by the notes and books their godfather had given them on the class, casting spells on a few dummies the Room had provided them with. They were doing well, they had mastered almost every spell on the sheet "Uncle" Remus had given them when something suddenly hit them, they hadn't been bugged by Slytheirns or admirers since the incident with Crabbe and Goyle! News about what happened must have spread through the school and people wised up and stopped bothering them. The two grinned at each other and decided it was a good time to leave the Room to go to bed, and so they did.

They would, of course, ace a majority of their owls and end up with a total of 9 OWLs at the end of the year, happily moving up to 6th year and marry Draco and Blaise in a double wedding soon after the twins graduated. They all got jobs at the Ministry, trying better the rights of every creature and person in the magical world.

* * *

><p>Howie and Sabrina snuggled up under a tree near Hagrid's Hut, having been left alone by the 'crazies' since Snape had rid their common room of the Slytheirns a few months before, and now they were back to their normal routine of relaxing in the outdoors whenever they could. Exam week was approaching, but neither were worried, as the had studied one subject every night for the past month, they were well prepared and ready for the exams to start. Their only problem was what they were going to do during the summer, they couldn't be separated for long, so what would they do over the long summer? It was still being debated, but the idea that looked like it was winning was spending one week at the Snape house, and one at the Potter's home.<p>

They both passed their exams with Os and Es and split their summers between the two houses every year they remained in school. Two years after their graduation, they married and moved into a flat, both going into a magical creature field for work.


	20. Epilogue

**Chapter 20 - Epilogue**

It was many years latter, and Jade and Draco were bringing their 3 children to Platform 9 3/4 to meet Blaise and Violet's twins before sending them off to Hogwarts. It was going to be Jade and Draco's oldest's, a green eyed girl with platinum blonde hair named Cressida, 5th year and she had been chosen to be the female Ravenclaw Prefect. Their middle child, a mischievous boy who looked like a carbon copy of his father but had gotten his mother's personality named Thierry, was going to his 3rd year and had been sorted into Slytherin. Finally, their youngest a sweet, girl who looked exactly like her mother with green eyes and blonde hair that was slightly darker than her father's who was named Penelope. Her parents thought her sweet nature would get her sorted into Hufflepuff. Finally, they spotted Blaise and Violet with their identical 14 year old boys with their father's dark hair and their mother's green eyes, Danny was a Gryffindor, while his twin, Richard, was in Ravenclaw. The cousins ran to greet each other, while Violet went to hug her twin, before Violet hugged Draco and Jadde hugged Blaise.

Jade sighe before giving a small smile, "All of the kids are going to be at School this year, the house will be so empty."

Blaise grinned, "But you two will finally get the alone time you've craved for so long."

Draco grinned back at his friend, "This is very true, Blaise. Very, very true."

Violet rolled her eyes, "We can talk later, why don't we send our kids off first?"

The three smiled sheepishly at Violet before turning towards the train, which looked as if it was about to pull away and waved goodbye to their children, who they would not see till Christmas.

The children would be missed, and the four knew with the five of their children would probably a havoc at Hogwarts like it had never known before.

* * *

><p>Howie and Sabrina had been married for several years now, and were taking their only daughter, with her mother's blue eyes and her father's brown hair to Platform 94 for her 1st year at Hogwarts and was looking very nervous.

Sabrina squatted to get to the 11 year old's eye level, "Now Lola", Sabrina began, "If you have any problems you can owl us or go talk to Uncle Neville, ok? He would be glad to help you."

Lola nodded, but still looked nervous, "What about the sorting, Mum?"

Sabrina's heart melted for her little girl and smiled at her, "Lola, any house would be lucky to have a girl as sweet as you in it, and don't believe any of the cruel things about all the houses, Gryffindors are brave, but not foolhardy generally, Hufflepuffs aren't useless, or overly mushy, Slytheirns all aren't evil, and Ravenclaws aren't all arrogant."

Lola nodded her understanding and Howie smiled at his little girl, "Come on now, little one, time to get on the train. Don't forget to owl us with your Gaia. We love you!"

Lola nodded her pigtailed head and ran off to the train to find her best friend, Luna and Neville's youngest, their son Hoku, who was starting his 1st year like Lola.

The two smiled and waved as the train began to move and disappear out of sight, happy that fate had placed them together as soulmates and blessed them with their little girl.

**(A/N: And it's finished! Thank you for sticking with my story! I'm going to try to get the 1st chapter up of the final squeal of Love and Teaching Don't Mix tomorrow, so I hope you'll enjoy that as well!)**


End file.
